Natural Beauties
by marrisa765
Summary: Model Haley James and best friend Brooke davis owner of clothes over bros live in New york, what happens when Haley meets Lakers star Nathan Scott. Filled with Romance, little drama, friendship and fluff
1. Chapter 1

Natural Beauties

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the story :)

01.

" Haley do you realize you are the cause of the white stains that tend to appear on many male boxers?" said Brooke Davis. A victoriously wealthy 21 year old American designer of clothes over bros. Haley James rolled her eyes at the comment of her best friend. Haley looked into the mirror while pulling another strand of her blond locks into the hot curling iron. Haley James was a 21 year old girl who needed very little make up to look absolutely beautiful. With just a touch of cover up and a glide of lip gloss she was perfection. It was absurdity when she would come back from photo shoots with her make up caked. As well as her hair so big if a pin touched it, it would instantly flatten. The unnecessary layers of cover up and loads of mascara from various make up artists cause Haley James to convince herself as only "okay looking. " One would think that being in the model industry you would know your beautiful. When your profession is walking down a run way modeling clothes and magazine editors constantly wanting you on their cover, you were beautiful right? Haley James second guessed that.

" And how do you assume so?" Haley asked. Now it was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes at Haley's damn perfect speaking and blindness of her own beauty.

" I do not assume Haley James, I know." She replied back partially making fun of her for saying assume. Would it kill the girl to say ' think' Brooke thought to herself. Brooke jumped off the white lounge and made herself to the bathroom. Haley pointed her brown eyes towards Brooke's through the mirror stating for her continue with her realization.

" Do you understand how many girls would kill for your life! How many times do I have to tell you, your Haley James for gods sake. You are the main model for clothes over bros, every other week you're modeling for Victoria secret! Not to mention, Gucci, Chanel, Dior, Marc Jacob. Shall I continue?" Brooke was almost shouting by this point. Haley gave her shoulder a small shrug. It was not a big deal to her, it was what it was. Did she enjoy modeling? Of course, but it was not something she intended to continue with, it was more of something that happened so fast before she could stop it. Brooke huffed in annoyance of her best friend.

" So." Haley said as if it was nothing while she grabbed her hairspray and gave her hair a good spray.

" Haley, you cannot just be some beautiful broad off the street to model for Victoria secret and you know it. You could have any guy in New York, hell any guy in this world!" Brooke said. Haley chuckled placing her hands on Brooke's shoulder.

" Brooke, how many times do I have to tell you I am not for it, It's my job and I deal with it. I am the type of girl who would rather relax at home and enjoy 'pride and prejudice' or read a classic novel like 'little women.' Maybe some day start writing my own novel and having it become a classic." Haley said grabbing her make up bag and skipping out of the bathroom. Wearing white booty shorts that said pink on the butt with a matching shirt, Haley could still look good in anything. Brooke groaned and followed Haley to her bedroom. When Brooke began designing the beginning of her line clothes over bros at NYU she had none other then, Haley her best friend model her clothes for her. Once Haley stared in her first fashion show it was a huge hit. Brooke figured it was perfect to stick with Haley being her main model. One thing led to another and Haley was booked with the hottest designer names in the city. At the same time, making Brooke's line one of the best selling which brought them to present day, the wealthy and beautiful.

" I love you and all but damn you do not take luxury to your advantage." Brooke said plopping down on Haley's just made bed. Haley made the face she always does when Brooke messes with her stuff, eyes wide and wrinkled forehead.

" Oh my god, it's going to get messed up anyway." Brooke said rolling her eyes while getting up and straightening out the crinkles in the blanket. Haley giggled. Brooke chuckled as well. Haley was a neat freak unlike Brooke who would leave everything everywhere, things that the two shared such as their closet could never stay clean. Haley would attempt to clean it but within seconds Brooke would be storming back in changing her outfits while Haley could settle in just sweats and a shirt.

" I do not know how I live with you." Brooke said.

" Anyway, with the new clothes over bros male line we have to meet Lucas at his place tonight." Brooke said.

" Alright cool" Haley said from her desk where she applied her make up. Haley had met Lucas from a photo shoot she once did with him. He seemed genuinely nice and fun and he was a looker. Their was no lying when it came to his looks, he was gorgeous. He couldn't walk down the street without paparazzi and girls screaming for him. The only thing better then him was Nathan Scott his half brother who played professional basket ball. Haley knew Nathan was a hit in L.A right now playing for the Lakers. Haley wasn't a sports fan but she would occasionally flip on the game to get a good glance or two at him. He was gorgeous from head to toe, with his built toned body and incredibly flawless face. Designers all over would offer him exclusive amounts to model just one piece of clothing from their line but he was always declined.

" One question Brooke, don't you find it a tad bit strange that you're running a line for males, when you're clothing line is named clothes over bros?" Haley asked confused trying to but the pieces together.

" Whatever miss smarty pants it's my line, I can do whatever I want with it." The brunette replied sticking her tongue out at Haley while leaving the room. Haley got up from her desk and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Haley sighed and applied a little more blush to her cheeks. It did not matter how "hot" Haley was to the entertainment industry, she only cared about what she thought of herself. In Haley's opinion, her face did not express beauty or elegant in her eyes. Haley tried adding some more gloss to her lips but it did not appear to make a difference. She looked over to her first magazine cover that was framed sitting on her desk. She looked absolutely stunning but the endless amount of makeup she had on in the photo did not justify natural to her. Underneath all that Haley knew she did not look like that. She wished every day one photographer would take her the way she was, natural with little cover up, blush and a coat of lip gloss applied to her lips and then maybe she would feel beautiful. One thing Haley thought was good about herself was her body and that was only because she had a personal trainer for a year who made her body toned. It was still a little on the skinny side but she had a decent body according to herself. The truth was Haley was beautiful every which way, make up or no make up.

" Alright I am out Tigger. Call my cell if you need me." Haley said as she came out of her bedroom wearing a yellow juicy jump suit with her long locks resting on her shoulders. Brooke was sitting at the kitchen Island reading none other than Vogue magazine with a glass of orange juice. The girls shared a cute girly apartment that was all designed by Brooke. Although they could both afford to live on the wealthy side of the city they both approved with stay in a friendly size apartment. They both thought it was unnecessary to live in a huge mansion for just the two of them, so they settled in a great apartment with great security. Brooke managed to look up from her magazine to say good-bye to her friend.

" You don't want to stay for breakfast? I made it myself." Brooke replied. Haley chuckled grabbing her keys.

" Brooke, pouring me a glass of orange juice is not making breakfast. Its just sweet." Haley said. Brooke stuck her tongue out as the door bell rung. Brooke skipped off to the door in her usual giddy manner. Brooke was still dressed in her PJ's which were little purple shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail with a thin head band.

" See." Brooke said pointing to the bag of take out as if she made it. Haley chuckled again.

" Wow, you made all that for me?" Haley replied sarcastically.

" I did Haley James, and you are not even staying to eat it. I can't say that doesn't hurt my feelings." Brooke came back in the same sarcastic tone.

" And where are you going dressed like that? Please tell me the gym." Brooke said taking out the take out containers of her breakfast. Brooke always thought it was dumb how Haley had so many dressy outfits to walk around in the city with but never wore them. Brooke had worn them before Haley even touched them. If Haley was not at a formal event she was always photographed in sweats or jeans and a t-shirt which was considered normal person wear. To Brooke that did not match up with supermodel.

" Actually I have a photo shoot with Vogue, they want me in their magazine for best dressed. Remember when I wore that green dress from clothes over bros to their holiday party? Well they loved it." Haley said standing at the door. Saying good-bye for Haley and Brooke was never fast thing. Brooke always had some gossip to talk about that just could not wait. Or Haley would tell her about the day she had planned. When they actually did get out the door, within five minutes one of them would be calling the other.

" And according to my watch, you were supposed to be there 45 minutes ago to take an interview. You being the designer and all." Haley said. Brooke's eyes grew big.

" ht!" She yelled throwing her containers on the counter. Haley chuckled leaving the apartment as she heard the shower turn on. To Haley, Brooke was your defintion of beautiful, sexy and stunning. Brooke had a rare beauty to Haley. She had pretty eyes and a killer smile. She was a pretty girl.

"Dude, when those model friends of yours coming over?" Nathan asked grinning from his spot on his brother's couch texting on his phone with a basketball game on the big screen. Nathan had only been in New York for two hours and was already pissing Lucas off. Lucas did not know how he was going to handle over five months of this. This had been Nathans first year of professional ball and Lucas had promised him he could come live with him during off season for some brother bonding. Nathans off season ended a little shorter because of a knee injury so coach let him start off season a little earlier then most. It was the beginning of February and he was now living with Lucas until about the summer so he could go home and train with the team who lived back in L.A.

" Man, you are not going to be crashing here during off season if you just hit the sheets with random girls every night. Also, would it kill you to pick up your ht! How much Gatorade do you drink within the hour." Lucas yelled hurling an empty bottle at him. Nathan chuckled once again at his brothers behavior.

" I told you your pansy should get a maid and bro we will just do it at her place." Nathan said smirking getting up from the couch throwing out his bottle well making his way to the fridge and grabbing another while taking a swig. Lucas shook his head. Nathan took a seat at the kitchen table.

" Haley should model for playboy. Even better, sports illustrated then I would see her everyday." Nathan said smirking.

"Its such a tease when she is in magazines with a bikini, I mean come on take it all off!" Lucas just looked at him.

" Your pathetic bro. You had better keep your derogatory comments to yourself when she's here, she's not your type anyway." Lucas replied.

" No my type? Bullshit! Nathan Scott makes time for everyone. Funny girls, smart girls, shy girls, nice girls, the list goes on man." Nathan said taking another swig from his drink and jumping to get the door when there he heard them knock at the door.

" Sit your down." Lucas said. Nathan chuckled at his serious tone, his brother was always so stiff, he never loosened up. Nathan went to raid Lucas fridge finding something good to eat.

" Knock Knock, hottest girls of the big apple at your service." Brooke yelled threw the door causing Lucas to roll his eyes. Haley chuckled.

" Hey Lucas, ready to try on some hot clothes?." Brooke asked charging into his apartment empty handed.

"The clothes aren't going to get in here themselves Lucas chop chop." Brooke said pointing to the boxes outside his door while Haley entered his place. His apartment was a bachelor pad for sure. Big screen TV in the living room, nothing done to the walls, x-box hooked up on the coffee table with a couch. You're typical guy place.

" Who's your friend? Looks damn well from behind." Brooke asked referring to Nathan who had his head in the fridge. Lucas rolled his eyes, like his brother needed any more praise. Nathan turned around with a smirk on his face taking a bit out of an apple. Haley turned around to examine who Brooke was talking about and her eyes must have popped out of her head. There he was, the other Scott. Dressed in just jeans and black polo he still looked gorgeous.

" Brooke, Haley this is-" Lucas was about to introduce them but was interrupted by Haley.

" Your brother, Nathan Scott." She finished for him. Brooke smirked knowing Haley always turned on his games to watch him run up and down the court. She did not blame her though. He was pretty.

" You a fan?" Nathan asked extending his arm out so she could shake it. Haley chuckled nervously and shook his. Her hand was so little compared to his. Haley was in awe at how pretty his little blue eyes were.

" Psh, fan more like secret admire." Brooke broke in.

" Brooke!" Haley shouted embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

" What? He's hot, I agree with you but you know you have no idea what is happening when you turn on his game. All you're staring at is his fine puttin a ball through a hoop." Brooke replied. Nathan loved this and Lucas could tell. He had the two girls in front of him talking about how good looking he was.

" Come on Lucas. The door man only agreed with bringing up one box from the car. What an asshole right, I mean it is his job." Brooke said quickly changing the subject pulling Lucas out of his apartment.

" So.." Haley said awkwardly. Nathan chuckled and nodded his head towards the kitchen as Haley followed taking seat on a bar stool.

" Gatorade or beer?" Nathan asked looking at her through the open space looking into the kitchen. Haley could not contain her excitement as she was sitting in the same room as Nathan Scott.

" Gatorade." She said. Nathan smirked.

" My kind of women." Nathan said sliding it to her taking a seat next to her with a silly grin on his face. How cute. She thought to herself. Did he think I was cute? Do not kid yourself Haley, Nathan Scott would never see anything in you.


	2. Chapter 2

02

" I'm surprised your phone isn't ringing like crazy a big designer like you." Lucas said to Brooke as they were making their way to her BMW in the parking lot beside Lucas' apartment.

" Please, I have my assistant take care of things that "just can't wait" and she reports back to me next work day. Boy do I feel bad for her, her phone never stops ringing. I mean come on, things such as what material needs to be ordered for the red linen tank dress does not need to interrupt my day when I'm away from work you know?" Brooke rambled on. Lucas nodded his head really having no clue.

" And it's not like I'm really even away from work. Like right now, this is considered work right? No, I know its considered work. I love my job, but I never seem to get a break. Everything I do is focused around my job." Brooke huffed. Lucas chuckled at the girls dramatic out rage.

" Didn't you kind of sign up for that when you wanted to become a designer?" Lucas asked. He clearly did not know Brooke well. You always agreed with Brooke, it was her own little world and everybody just lived in it.

" Damn Luke, security here is great. Not one fan asking for autograph or flashing cameras." she said completely changing the subject. It was amazing how she could be complaining about one thing and zip to another subject.

" Yeah, well it gets pretty annoying when you forget something in your car and you have to sign five autographs while getting it, so I hired extra security." He replied. Brooke nodded unlocking her car looking at Lucas signaling for him to grab the other box of clothes. Brooke was not used to doing things herself, clearly.

The ice had been broken among Nathan and Haley upstairs, they were amazed at how easily they both made conversation. Even though it was not a date, if Haley was a promiscuous girl he would already have her in his bed. It shocked Nathan how with a hot body and face that she had he did not even think about using his special charm to get her into the bedroom.

" So what made you go into basketball and not modeling like Lucas?" Haley asked finding out more about his life.

" Yeah right, I'm not a pansy like my brother. I don't care if the sweater I'm wearing is so last year." Nathan answered putting air quotations around so last year. Haley chuckled.

" I hear you. I mean who cares what brand or style it is. I where it cause its comfy." This time Nathan chuckled.

" Yeah right, coming from miss my life revolves around clothes and fashion. Last time I checked juicy is name brand." He said, flinging the little 'J' on the zipper of her sweater. When you saw Haley's image you would think High maintenance but she really wasn't. Things that were outrageously over priced wouldn't please her, it was the little things that would bring a smile to her face. Considering Brooke did most of their shopping everything in their closet was name brand and expensive.

" Well last time I checked Ralph Lauren is name brand." She said looking towards the horse on his polo grinning. Nathan chuckled.

" You got me. " he said.

" I just think the whole modeling thing is so overrated. Spending 900 dollars on a dress is insane. Do you know how many video games I could get with that? That's math I cant even do. Besides, I know I'm hot anyway. I don't need to walk down a runaway to prove it. "

" Little high on yourself Scott." Haley said smiling towards him. Nathan chuckled.

" Well, when you can basically bed any girl in your path you must figure your pretty damn sexy." He said with a smirk plastered against his face. As much as Haley wanted to smack that smirk off his face at the same time she was finding him more and more attractive, but she would never let him know that. It would just boost his ego even more, if that was even possible.

" Whatever you say Scott." Nathan smiled loving the way she had used Scott as his nickname.

" What you don't think I could bed you? I haven't even put on my famous Nathan Scott Charm. Try getting past that, then you got my A game. I've never had to pull that out." He said bringing that damn smirk to his face again. In the matter of seconds Haley felt her cheeks grow hot as Nathan inched his chair closer towards her causing Haley's body to feel very heated. Haley had never experienced being so flustered and this was just from talking to him. Imagine him in the bedroom. Haley's cheeks had changed to a tomato red at the mire image. Nathan inched his face closer to hers.

" Valentines day, I'll pick you up at 9." He said above a whisper. Haley suddenly found her mouth very dry as his lips were approaching hers. She could smell his cologne easily identifying it was Lacoste for men, and he said he didn't care about name brand she thought to herself. Oh well it smelt damn good. She easily got lost in his smell alone. His baby blue eyes and the hand resting against her inner thigh rubbing small circles with his thumb was driving Haley insane. Haley felt a lump in her throat as his mouth was centimeters from hers. In a split second his mouth had quickly moved to her ear.

" Dress casual." She heard him whisper in her ear sending chills up and down her spine. Nathan leaped off his chair moving to the living room plopping on the couch flipping through the channels. He smirked when he looked over to Haley who was sexually frustrated just from the early actions of his thumb and Nathan Scott in general. As hard as it was for Nathan to turn down an amazing opportunity to kiss thee Haley James he wanted her to beg for him. Most girls he went for were easy to get with. He knew getting with Haley would be a challenge, something different, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle and he would have fun doing it. A part of Nathan kind of hoped it would not be just a one time fling with her. She was beautiful and smart. She was blond which was a bonus for him.

Haley was frustrated, incredibly turned on and felt excitement for her date with Nathan at the same time. She couldn't believe Nathan Scott would want to go out with her, some one who was just average. There was no going back, Haley had a crush on Nathan Scott. Haley was torn away from her thoughts when Brooke came in the room.

" Alright let's get started. I have a cashmere crew-neck that will look fantastic on you Lucas!" Brooke said walking into his apartment wanting to get things started. Brooke could feel some tension in the room and would have to get the details out of Haley later. Lucas came stumbling in the apartment seconds later dropping the box on the floor.

" Thanks Brooke, you didn't have to hold the doors open." Lucas said.

" Bro, your just weak." Nathan added in looking over to Haley and smirking not going unnoticed by Brooke.

Living a couple blocks down from the clothes over bros business building was a plus for Brooke. There was no need to pay for a taxi since it was in walking distance. Brooke always took the same root passing by the same people at the same time. She had her two security men who walked by her side allowing pictures but no time for autographs. Paparazzi was usually not as crazy as to if she was at a club or event considering there wasn't that much interesting about her walking to work. They would try to get answers out of her such as dating situations but Brooke would never respond, the public didn't need to know everything in her life.

Brooke arrived at her collaboration at nine o'clock while a door man opened the glass door for her and as on Que her assistant Bevin was waiting for her with her everyday morning beverage. Her non fat skinny cinnamon dolce latte from Starbucks. Brooke smiled at her and received her drink as Bevin followed her to the elevators. Walking into the building was a beautiful sight. The building was creatively designed by Brooke Davis herself. The floor was marble with a large waiting area. There was a receptionist who new the regulars and new the odds who would have meetings or appointments. Above the receptionist desk was titled clothes over bros in black writing. The ceiling was tall and the building was wide. You could always hear telephones ringing and elevators opening and closing.

" Okay Miss. Davis, Mark from boathouse company suggested that you ordered the navy blue instead of the Mediterranean blue for the short sleeve zip up. He said he doesn't think the order will be shipped in time to have the sweater made and ready for the fashion show." Bevin explained. Brooke hit the up button on the elevator.

" No, If I wanted the navy blue I would have ordered the navy blue. Tell him he had better make it happen." She replied stepping into the elevator as it opened and Bevin nodded marking it down on her pad.

" We have a problem with David Rolling modeling the slim jean classic fit. I guess there was a mess up in measurements and the jeans don't fit him." She said. Brooke shook her head.

" Who was in charge of fitting him? You know what? I don't even care. Figure out who it was and tell them their fired. Make sure you fire the right person this time. You remember the log on the computer that states who was fitting who. They are lucky we found this mistake ahead time and not the day of the fashion show. Were going to need a new employee added to that department so be sure to inform the hiring department." Brooke said. Bevin had once made the mistake of firing the wrong person and was lucky enough herself didn't get fired.

" I say you call Tyler Wells I'm sure he can fit into the jeans. Actually bring the jeans to my office within the next twenty minutes and I'll have a list of men. I'll need you to call them tell them to come down to the office for one thirty and Haley will help me decide. Speaking of call Haley at elven and make sure she is up and showered for one and tell her to have security escort her down here." Brooke said walking into her office shutting the door behind her leaving Bevin on the other side. That was all the business she needed to hear right now.

Haley groaned as she felt her cell phone vibrate underneath her pillow. It was nine thirty and Haley was usually up at the crack of dawn but her and Brooke had been up until four in the morning just talking. Haley gave the full details about what happened with Nathan, Brooke talked about how happy she was for and how excited she was for her new fashion line. Haley pulled out her phone and looked at the number. She had never seen it before, it was probably nobody important, but she answered it anyway.

" Hello." She said groggily into the phone. Nathan chuckled.

" Morning sunshine." He said. Haley shot up from her bed.

" Nathan? How did you get my number?" she asked him completely awake now. She still couldn't believe this was happening with Nathan Scott it felt like a dream.

" I pulled some strings." He said taking a spoonful of cereal and putting it in his mouth.

" Nathan, searching through Lucas' phone book isn't pulling some strings its just very double O seven." She said smiling. Nathan nearly spit out his spoonful of cereal.

" You did not just say that. Have you ever even seen that movie Haley?" He asked. As funny as that was and not even close to something sneaky. He thought it was cute how she even mentioned that though.

" No, but you know they do sneaky stuff right?" she asked crinkling her nose. Nathan chuckled.

" It's okay Hales. I was just calling to make sure we were still on for tomorrow." He asked. Hales, she liked that.

" Yeah for sure. Are you sure you can fit me into your schedule?" She asked playing around. He chuckled.

" Trust me, a beautiful girl like you I can make room for. I'll pick you at nine." He said. Haley smiled. Haley didn't know if this was Nathan Scott's charm kicking in, or did he actually think she was beautiful? He did. Nathan was blown away by the pretty little face on this girl, the fact that she had no clue she was beautiful made her even hotter if at all possible.

" Wait how do you know where I live?" She asked.

" Well, I would call it looking through Lucas' address book, you might call it some double O seven sneaky ht." He said laughing. Haley laughed herself. I guess double O seven wasn't the exact term Haley thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

03

" Brooke, a dress is considered casual right?" Haley yelled from the dress section of her closet. The girls shared a huge closet, the dresses took up one full side of the wall. Sitting on the hangers they were organized by color and length which never stayed that way when Brooke was in there.

" I don't know, depends." Brooke said walking into the closet with a spoon and pint of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Brooke didn't have a date for Valentines this year since she turned down every guys offer. Brooke had said earlier that, her night was going to consist of ice cream, romantic movies that would make her cry and more ice cream. Haley was still trying to get answers out of her, but she wasn't budging.

" Well, Nathan said dress casual so I assume were going to a restaurant." Haley said holding up a collared blue stripped shirt dress to her body.

" Yeah, and he didn't say dress ugly either." Brooke said in disgust taking another spoonful of ice cream and putting it on the island in the middle of the closet.

" When did bch become Brooke?" Haley asked. Brooke sighed.

" Sorry, I just hate how I'm spending my valentines alone." She said looking through a variety of dresses and pulling down different options.

" Brooke talk to me." Haley said placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke shook her head.

" Lets just get you ready." She said. Haley sighed feeling horrible for her best friend.

" I say you go with this peppercorn colored shirt dress from Ralph Lauren. Add in some slimming black tights and a black suede stiletto knee boot and your all set." Brooke explained opening the other connecting door to their shoe closet browsing through the different stiletto boots.

" Let's face it, Nathans a giant so I say you go with the highest slimmest heel we got if you want to get some kissing done." Brooke said pulling out a beautiful pair from Aldo.

" Thanks to the help of Brooke your all set. Know if you don't mind, I'm going to go and get back to my ice cream and movie." Brooke said walking out of the closet, before grabbing her ice cream she noticed Haley looking into the small mirror on the wall.

" Haley, you are beautiful. Don't doubt that okay? Have fun." Brooke added walking out of the closet.

She sighed. "Yeah right." She said softly running her skinny fingers under her eyes.

Nathan made his way to the entry of Haley's apartment as he carried in a huge basket with a teddy bear that was at least 2 feet tall. The basket consisted of tons of chocolate and candy and all that valentines junk girls loved. Watching for the thorns he had one singe white rose in his mouth. It was meant to indicate their first date. Hoping for a second date where he would have two roses for her. Nathan wasn't big on being romantic, but he knew girls were, especially on valentines day. As Nathan made his way to the door, cameras were flashing everywhere. Questions were being asked by the paparazzi.

" Nathan Scott, what are you doing in New York on valentines?"

" Who are you here to take out, James or Davis?"

" What do you have planned for the night?"

" Do you get a lot out of romance?"

Nathan just simply ignored them. The door man opened the door for him as the door man told the paparazzi to step back. Nathan had gone with a dark pair of baggy but snug jeans and a black pin stripped button up shirt, he looked casual yet sexy. The good thing about New York was that it was not too cold during the winter season. He was dying to see what Haley had chosen to do with herself because he knew she would look beautiful in anything she wore.

Brooke's outfit choice had been for the best. Haley looked stunning in her peppercorn colored shirt dress and black tights, all she needed to do was zip up her black stiletto boots and she was all set. The dress had a three quarter sleeve leaving enough room for a bracelet, the length went a little above the knee and it was buttoned up to show enough cleavage and a revealing neck line. Haley zipped up her boots and made her way to the full body mirror in her closet. Haley smiled running her hands on her stomach removing the crinkles from her dress. Haley had decided to go with straight yet flowing curls throughout her hair. Giving her bangs and the top of her hair some volume and adding soft loose curls to her ends. Her make up was light like always, with pink blush and pink lip gloss to complete her look. Haley was convinced that she looked decent but she didn't have time to fix anything when she heard a knock at the door. Haley smiled, she was nervous yet excited. She had a date with Nathan Scott, a man who every so often occurred in her fantasy land.

" Haley!" Brooke yelled, too lazy to get up from her spot on the couch. Haley quickly grabbed a ring and matching necklace that matched the earnings already in her ears and made her way to the apartment door and took a nervous breath before opening the door.

" Happy Valentines day!" Nathan exclaimed handing her the single white rose with a silly grin on his face. Next to him on the ground was the big teddy bear in the basket. Haley smiled taking the rose as he brought her into a warm hug. Haley smiled breathing in his intoxicating cologne, she didn't want to let go. She honestly didn't think Nathan would get her anything for valentines other then a box of chocolates maybe, she was impressed. Unfortunately Nathan pulled away from the hug looking at her outfit and smirked.

" You look great." He said. Haley blushed almost instantly which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan who expanded that smirk on his face even more. Nathan bent down to grab the gift basket for her.

" Guy at the store said it was the biggest one they had." Nathan said handing it to her. Haley smiled and was in aw at all the stuff in the basket. There was almost every candy as well as chocolate in there.

" Oh my god, I love gummy worms their my favorite!" Haley exclaimed with her eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas. Nathan chuckled.

" Glad you like it, but if we want to make our reservations on time I suggest we go," he said. Haley nodded grabbing her matching purse and saving the card for later, saying a quick goodbye to Brooke.

Their date together had been going perfect. They were at a cozy yet romantic restaurant downtown Manhattan. Nathan had been a perfect gentlemen opening the car door for her, along with the restaurant doors and pulling out Haley's chair for her. They were having great conversation. Nathan was never the nervous type when it came to going out with the ladies, but he found himself nervous on a date with Haley James. He was handling it surprisingly well though.  
" So, whats your secret Scott?" Haley asked smiling while taking a sip of her drink. A puzzled expression crossed Nathan's face which had Haley giggling, that was the cutest look ever.

" Well, it's not everyday I openly say yes to a date." Haley replied. Nathan smirked, getting comfy in his chair.

" Well, my guess would be that it's my charming good looks, or you just want to see how good I am in bed. Either one." Nathan answered smirking. It seemed like that smirk never left his face when he was around Haley. Haley chuckled.

" What can I say, you caught me," she replied sarcastically.

" Let me see your phone." Haley blurted out of know where reaching across the table keeping her hand open waiting for Nathan to place it in her hand. The waiter had quietly came to their table dropping of their food and leaving them alone.

" Yeah right." he replied taking a nice bite out of his fajitas. Haley chuckled.

" Give it." She said not moving her hand from his face. Nathan surprisingly gave her his Iphone taking it out of his pocket.

" Same phone as me Scott." Nathan just smiled wondering the hell this beautiful girl was doing. Nathan went to grab the carrots off her plate when he noticed she wasn't touching them and she hit his hand teasingly, letting him have them when he went in for the second time.

" Okay, Contacts. Amanda, Amanda the Blond one, Brittany, Brittany M, Courtney the red head, Chrissy the tall chick, Christina with big boobs. Are you serious?" Haley said chuckling using the touch pad to scroll down more. Reading off characteristics of the girls he had obviously slept with. Nathan sat there chuckling, he had for sure not pictured this happening on their date.

" Should I raid your text messages? Check out some pictures of the ladies?" Haley asked looking away from his phone jokingly. Since she had the same phone she could easily navigate her way to his text messages or his graphics rather simply, but she wasn't that snoopy.

" No!" Nathan replied snatching his phone back.

" Their locked anyway." He said. Haley grinned getting back to her food. She didn't really care that he had all those girls on his phone, he was Nathan Scott he could score anyone, it was expected. Haley could probably guarantee that half of those girls were tall, beautiful and experienced. Something Haley was not. Haley was probably one of the shortest models. She defiantly didn't see herself as beautiful. Haley was experienced though, being on the cheer leading team and having Brooke as your best friend thought you some things. Picking out her flaws Haley sat there wondering why Nathan Scott would want to go out with her.

" What did you put by my name?" Haley asked quietly raveling her pasta in her fork looking directly into his baby blue eyes. Nathan felt his hands get suddenly sweaty. It was blue on brown.

" Ah, you know like not too attractive, I'm just using her nothing too special." He said smirking. Haley chuckled as well looking out the window and her eyes almost jumped out of her head. Nathan looked at her with concern.

" What? Are you okay?" He asked her. Haley nodded her head and pointed to the billboard outside that read,

_**' Six generations have read the story. This one will sing it! Maureen McGovern in Little Women the Broadway musical. Special showing 10:00 pm. February 14th. ' **_

" Do you want to go?" He asked her.

" No, it's way to expensive and were not done dinner. It's not what you had planned I couldn't do that." She replied.

" Haley come on. It starts in ten minutes let's go." He replied tagging down their waiter asking for the check.

" No, Nathan it's fine really. It's at least 100 dollars a ticket." She said. Nathan shrugged looking at their dinner bill as he stood up grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. He paid with cash dropping down a couple bills. Nathan was about to grab Haley's hand and escort her out of the restaurant so they could go see the Broadway he knew she wanted to see badly, but were interrupted but a young girl who was about 16.

" Hi, Haley I was just wondering If I could have your autograph. I love the pictures you take and the fashion shows you do for Victoria secret. I think you are beautiful in every picture you take." The young girl babbled. Haley smiled. Nathan noticed Haley's face expression when the girl told her she was beautiful, her big brown eyes looked down at her with doubt but immediately shrugged it off.

" Sure, Whats your name?" Haley asked, although fame was great, sometimes everyday occurrences like this bugged Haley, but she didn't let it show.

" Vanessa." She said. Haley smiled and gave the girl her autograph and she quickly left clearly nervous. Sometimes Haley would make conversation, but she was on a date. Nathan smiled and took hold of Haley's hand catching her off guard and genuinely smiled.

" Let's go." He whispered pulling her outside, immediately getting swamped by paparazzi. They were shouting Nathan and Haley's names begging the two for answers, but they simply ignored them and walked across the street. Although the paparazzi pissed Haley right off, she couldn't help but keep the small smile off her face at the feel of Nathans stronger, much more calloused hand cupping her own, she liked it.

Still holding her small hand in his, Nathan led them to their front row seats in the theater. Nathan had managed to score front row seats by throwing down some more bills to the cashier and well, he was Nathan Scott. Haley had said it wasn't necessary but Nathan insisted that she deserved the best showing. If it were any other girl Nathan would not give a rats about where they sat, better yet spend almost 400 dollars just to take a girl to her favorite musical with good seats, but there was something special about Haley. He wanted to make her feel, wanted to show her how beautiful she was. What rare beauty she had. She was a girl he wouldn't mind settling down with. Nathan was constantly jumping from girl to girl and then breaking their hearts. He couldn't break Haley's heart even if he tried. Nathan could still feel the tingles on his cheek from when she pressed a light kiss on his cheek when he paid extra for good seats. Nathan knew Haley was damn special if she could have this affect on him on their first date. Not that he had ever really had this affect before since he was more of a hit em and leave em. They had got down to the front row and Nathan was about to walk down their aisle but Haley stopped him. Haley looked deep into those gorgeous eyes of his and smiled.

" Thanks." She said softly. Nathan smiled.

" Anything for you." This had Haley smiling. Haley wasn't much for PDA, but she would make it quick. As she leaned in, she placed a soft gentle kiss upon his lips closing her eyes as Nathan's hand had come up to rest upon her waist massaging it lightly. Placing another soft kiss against his lips she tugged his bottom lip in between her teeth grazing it lightly, releasing it and ending with another soft kiss, Haley opened her eyes. Nathan cleared his throat. That was a hell of kiss for no tongue. It was simple yet passionate.

" A beautiful girl." Nathan said pulling out his Iphone and showing her what it said beside Haley's name. Haley smiled at him with adoration popping another quick kiss on his lips taking hold of his hand and squeezing it lightly. Even tough it was only a brief second, she had felt more then okay looking into his eyes, not beautiful as he had described but better than her own view of herself. They made their way to their seats and got comfy. Haley rested her head in the crook of Nathans neck while getting lost in his intoxicating scent while his arm slung around her shoulder. The curtains had opened and he had never seen someones eyes light up with such excitement.

Haley had got home around two in the morning. The Broadway had run late but was the most amazing Broadway she had ever seen. That novel was written so well it was about time a Broadway show was put to work. Haley had plopped her designer purse on the table in the entrance of their hallway. She slipped off her ring and necklace throwing them on the table too. Brooke was fast asleep on the couch with an ice cream stain around her mouth. Haley chuckled and covered her up with the blanket that had fallen on the floor. Just as Haley was about to head to her bedroom she forgot about the card Nathan had attached to the huge basket of candy Brooke had already ripped into the chocolates. Haley pulled out the card from the envelope and begun to read it,

_Happy Valentines day,  
One white rose, for our very first date,  
Hopefully two, for our second.  
Nate.  
P.S. I hope you like White roses? _

Haley smiled and chuckled, he was so sweet. She_ loved _white roses.


	4. Chapter 4

04

" Well, its about time you show up, miss talking on the phone until three in the morning." Brooke said as Haley walked into her office. Haley rolled her eyes.

" I brought you your usual. Non fat skinny cinnamon dolce latte, figured you could use another one." Haley said placing it on her office table. Brooke smiled.

" Thanks, but don't glide over me. Who were you talking to?" She asked reading through her paper work writing down things here and there. Haley smiled just thinking about him. Him, being Nathan Scott. It had been a whole week since their first date together and things had been going great. They hadn't gone out again but they have been talking everyday for hours. They had been in US weekly already this week making the front page. Of course the pressed babbled on about true love and happiness but the two just ignored it. They had both decided that it was better to keep what they had going on, on the down low. Press could be crazy sometimes. One week claiming they were together and the next saying they were married.

" Nathan." she replied back casually. Brooke rolled her eyes, and Haley sighed. Lately Haley had been getting the feeling Brooke didn't approve of him.

" Look, I don't have time for this, I have a photo shoot a few streets down in twenty minutes so I'll see you at home." Haley replied stepping out of her office.

" You don't have time to talk to me for not even five minutes yet you have three hours to give to Nathan?" Brooke argued back. Their it was.

" Why have you been acting acting like this? Look, sorry I haven't been talking to you that much I've just been busy."

" Busy? What the hell have you been doing? This photo shoot is the first you have been to in two weeks. Whats your deal Haley? " Brooke yelled raising her voice getting up from her seat. Brooke crossed her arms over her blue short sleeve designer dress.

" Brooke, stop acting like your my god damn manager. I have to go, I cant be late." Haley replied walking out slamming the door behind her, furious. Haley walked outside immediately making her way to her white Yukon. Haley blared her music to relieve her stress and pulled out out of the side street honking off the damn paparazzi. She hated the spot light. Fans, she didn't mind but paparazzi could kiss her . Haley stopped at a red light and the music from her speakers stopped emitting music which meant she was receiving a call. Haley looked at the screen of her stereo and Nathans name popped up. Being famous did have it perks, which was money. Almost all of Haley's cars were en sync with blue tooth, leather interior seats, amazing stereo, heated seats and more. Haley smiled slightly and pressed the button on the steering wheel accepting the call.

" Morning sunshine." Nathan yawned as his voice could be heard through out her car from the speakers.

" Nathan, its three in the afternoon, your just waking up now?" She asked. Nathan yawned again.

" Yup, long night. Lucas and me made our way to that new club that was opening in Brooklyn last night." He muffled rolling around in his bed sheets.

" Lucas and I," she corrected him. " Who else did you go with?" She asked slightly wanting to know if it was with girls.

" Some girls, but don't worry nothing happened." He replied already knowing she was probably freaking out about who he went with. They had only really known each other for a week but he could already read her like a book. Haley let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

" Look, theres this hotel party tonight that my buddies having. Old friend from high school, I promised I would make it. Want to be my sexy date?" Nathan asked smirking. Haley chuckled.

" I don't know. I don't really party. I hate parties, people look at you like your not a normal person, maybe If it was a club." She responded. Nathan let out a sigh of disappointment.

" Come on, its low key I promise. Theres going to be other famous people there anyway. Hes having it at the trump hotel suite. I'll pick you up at 10. Brooke can come too if she wants. Bye." Nathan replied giving her no time to say no. He figured letting her best friend tag along too would look good on his part and maybe convince her to come. Haley was actually kind of excited, she could dress up and have a good time. Haley smiled her fight with Brooke completely escaping her mind and driving to her photo shoot with Vera Wang.

Haley had just finished getting ready and was just adding the last touches. She had decided on a black strapless loose dress that was snug around her chest, loose around her torso and snug against her upper thigh. She had a gold clutch purse and black heels. To match her gold clutch she had gold dangling earing's and a necklace. She had pulled some of her hair back and left some it down and kept pin straight flowing to about the middle of back.

" Brooke, if your able to get ready in 30 minutes you should come to a party with Nathan and I." Haley yelled hearing Brooke stumble into the house. Grabbing her clutch and walking to the living room.

" Yeah, and be a third wheel. No thanks." She shot back. Haley huffed in annoyance.

" Would you grow up. Instead of being bch just tell me whats wrong." Haley yelled sick of her friends attitude today.

" My problem is Nathan. " Brooke simply answered walking into their closet finding something to wear to this damn party.

" Casual or dressy?" Brooke asked and then gave Haley a full glance to see what she was wearing.

" Or just slutty in your case?" she asked again knowing that would hit Haley where it hurt. Brooke pulled a jean skirt down from the hanger to examine but Haley snatched it out of her hand.

" Thats mine." Haley said walking out of the room slamming the closet door behind her. Haley didn't mean to be a drama queen but Brooke knew damn well Haley was always self conscious about how she looked and used it to her advantage and it worked. Haley was back in the closet after she cooled down to find something else to wear. Maybe it was a little to revealing Haley thought to herself as Brooke was back in her room applying her make up. If Haley could choose she would choose to stay home from this party. She would start the new novel she had bought earlier today from one of her favorite authors Ray Bradbury and open a glass of wine and call it a night. Before she had time to change into a pair of jeans, she heard Nathan knock at the door.

" Hey, I'm almost ready. Brooke should be ready too. I'm just going to change into some jeans." Haley said greeting him at the door pecking him on cheek. Nathan smiled and could smell her scent already, which was a splash of fresh fruits. He would never get sick of that, it was so fresh. As she backed away from him he grabbed her hand to pull her back up against his body.

" You look beautiful, your not changing." He stated. Haley could feel herself blushing. Nathan loved how she could blush so easy. Haley didn't know what Brooke was talking about, Haley couldn't name one wrong thing with Nathan. Well, maybe his cockiness, but it was still hot on him.

" Really, you don't think its too much. Too slutty?" She asked repeating what Brooke had said to her earlier.

" No, seriously. It's appropriate yet sexy. Very sexy. I'm going to have a hard time keeping it in the pants." He answered smirking. It was true though, she did look beautiful in his eyes. He didn't know how she could even question it. She was sexy, hot and beautiful at the same time. Something most girls Nathan dated didn't have. Whether she was dressed in sweats with her hair pulled back or dressed to go out, Nathan knew this girl was something he should hold on to. He could already tell Haley had a killer personality, she was nice, smart, funny, cute, the list could go on. She was the full package.

The ride their was silent. Nathan had attempted to change that but none of the three could decided on the same radio channel. Brooke wanted Brittany Spears, Nathan wanted 50 cent and Haley wanted Teddy Geiger. Nathan could feel some tension between Brooke and Haley in his black SUV.

" So, how was your photo shoot?" Nathan asked trying to break it. Haley smiled.

" So amazing. I've only modeled for Vera twice but they were fashion shows never photo shoots so it was great. It was all wedding dresses, for some Bride magazine but they were so elegant and different. Its decided, shes designing my wedding dress." Haley rambled on with excitement. Although Haley wasn't big on modeling she did love when clothes had elegance with style. Not clothes where it was a simple white shirt, throw on the company logo and sell it for two hundred dollars.

" Already hear wedding bells huh?" Brooke spat form her seat in the back of Nathans car. Haley just turned around and shot her a look of disgust. One of those – oh shut up – looks. Something she would give to her older sister. When Haley and Brooke got into arguments which wasn't often they were always bickering back and fourth like two year olds.

" Did you do anything after that?" Nathan asked again trying to stop the girls from getting into an unneeded argument. Whatever the two were fighting about it was serious, Nathan thought to himself.

" Well, I stopped by a few book stores of course. Turns our Ray Bradbury had a new book out, so I purchased that, then I came home." Haley responded.

" Hes such an amazing writer. I would love to be a writer someday." Haley replied. The last part more to herself. Brooke just snickered and begun looking at her nails. Haley smiled softly and looked out her window. Brooke had never given a rats about literature or anything of the matter. She would never approve of Haley being a writer. She would go on and on about how giving up the model industry for writing would be non sense. Nathan took the wheel with one hand and reached over with his other intertwining their fingers giving her hand a small squeeze and smiled.

" Go for it then." He told her quietly so only she could hear. Haley smiled softly.

When they had arrived in the hotel parking lot Nathan turned off the engine and Brooke jumped out of the car making her way to the hotel hoping to find the party on her own .

" Whats going on with you and Brooke?" Nathan asked taking off his seat belt as Haley sat their silently still looking out her window. Nathan sensed she didn't want to talk about it so he placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a light squeeze which silently meant to come to him when she was ready. Nathan reached in the back seat and pulled the two white roses out of the pouch on the back of her seat.

" I forgot to bring these to the door." Nathan said holding them up. Haley turned her face to see what he was talking about and an immediate smile was brought to her face which made Nathan smile. When she was happy, he was happy. Haley took the two white roses out of his hand watching for the thorns. He was so sweet. It was the most creative idea and she love it.

" Theres the smile I want to see." He said smiling cupping her face in his hand. Haley leaned into his touch. Nathan ran his thumb against her smooth cheek bone. She had the most distinctive features. An adorable button nose and big brown whirl pool eyes that you could get lost in. Long hair that Nathan knew he would let his fingers get tangled in.

" Thank you." Haley said leaning across from her seat to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Nathan closed his eyes momentarily. Haley pulled away for a second but not to far. She was still centimeters away from his lips. Nathan looked down towards her pink plush lips once, twice and he plunged in. He immediately inhaled as his mouth connected with hers. He couldn't take it anymore. She looked so innocent yet beautiful sitting next to him in his car, he needed her touch. Haley used her free hand to rest it upon his muscular shoulder as his arm wrapped around her small frame pulling her closer. Leaning more into his touch Haley moved her tongue against his. Haley smiled against his lips when he used his teeth to gently nibble her bottom lip, slowing releasing it. Nathan broke away from the kiss and brought her into a warm hug. Haley smiled into the crook of his neck and placed a soft kiss there. Haley couldn't get the silly smile off her lips. She felt like a schoolgirl in high school with a crush on the schools basketball captain.

" You ready to go in?" He asked. Haley nodded her head yes and released herself from his grip. Nathan smiled and looked at her for a brief moment. Nathan slid his index finger down her adorable button nose and lightly poked it. Haley giggled and pushed his hands away.

" Your too cute." He replied chuckling and giving her a small kiss. Getting out of the car he walked around to the passenger side to open her door for her. Before Haley stepped onto the ground she stood on the cars railing step and wrapped her arms around Nathans neck chuckling. Nathan smiled holding her close to his body so she wouldn't fall. Nathan tightened his grip around her waist.

" What?" He asked her. Haley shook her head and rested her forehead against his placing a kiss against his lips.

" I just can't believe I'm on a second date with Nathan Scott. Basketball ball legend. Someone who I would watch run up and down the court just to stare at his sexy self. " Haley replied almost embarrassed by what she said. Nathan smirked and easily lifted her up and spun on her around in his arms sending Haley into a fit of giggles as her hair was flying everywhere. Nathan chuckled as well and stopped but still kept Haley hoisted in his arms.

" Your something else." He whispered placing a kiss on her lips.

" And thats a good thing." He added as he placed Haley down on the ground and cupped her face with both hands bringing her into a passionate kiss. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back with just as much force. For once Haley didn't care who was watching or if paparazzi were flashing cameras from behind a bush. All Haley wanted to do was kiss thee Nathan Scott and Damn was he a good kisser.


	5. Chapter 5

05

Nathan and Haley walked into the party hand in hand. Everyday they were looking more and more like a couple. Brooke had already sped past them making her way to the bar. Nathan could use a few shots himself. Or at least a beer something to get him going.

" Three shots of vodka for the lady." Nathan told the bartender over the noise. Nathan was right about the party it was low key yet alive. The music wasn't too loud and the hotel was gorgeous. The view from the window looked out to the city of lights, yellow taxis and people everywhere. Most people in the room were falling all over from the endless shots of liquor. Haley had recognized a few people there. Some who she had been up against for castings or models who had been in the same fashion show as her.

" You trying to get me drunk Scott?" She asked smirking bringing her self onto the bar stool. Nathan chuckled taking a seat himself resting his elbows on the ledge in front of him. Haley stared at him with adoration, Nathan Scott was sexy she wanted to lean over and kiss his face off. He was freshly shaved, tall, dark and handsome everything she could ask for.

" Maybe. You coming home with me?" He asked ordering himself a beer.

" Maybe." she replied in the same tone as him. Nathan smirked at her edginess.

" By the way," Nathan said, leaning over whispering in her ear nibbling on it gently.

" You look incredibly sexy in that dress tonight. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself." Haley felt shivers all down her body she could only nod. His teeth, his lips, his tongue on her ear made her lose her voice. He enjoyed watching her become loss for words. Haley inched her chair closer to his without falling but Nathan wasn't satisfied. He pulled her right onto his lap.

" My hands want to go here." He whispered running his hand up her soft creamy thigh stopping when it disappeared under the black fabric.

" And here." He whispered again moving his lips to the crook of her neck laying soft kisses there causing Haley to let out a small gasp. If any other man tried this on her she would never let it get this carried away. Especially in front of all these people, but his touch on her body made her hot and made her want more. Nathan didn't know If Haley was shy or experienced when it came to this area but thought again when she bent down and brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss running her hands up and down his chest as her hair fell around his face. She tasted like strawberries and Nathan wanted more plunging his tongue into her mouth he placed his hand on her hip massaging it lightly. It was as if all the people at the party had disappeared and Haley only had eyes for Nathan. Haley didn't even care who was staring at them because she was making out with Nathan Scott.

" Hales, you make me so hot." He whispered pulling away from her, smiling at her red swollen lips. So what if he was kissing her a little hard, he wanted more. Sitting here right now in Nathan Scott's lap, practically going to pounce on him, she would never think she could have an affect on basketball legend Nathan Scott.

" Let me tell you, if we were in a bedroom you would be screaming my name loud." Nathan replied openly. Haley giggled covering his mouth. Nathan just smiled and shrugged. Haley jumped down from him.

" As much as I would love to continue this, I'm going to go mingle. Come fine me when you want to make out." Haley said winking popping a quick kiss on his lips pulling away before it got carried away. Nathan just groaned looking at his pants. He ordered himself another beer. Being with Nathan made Haley feel brave. The fact that she could have an affect on him and the fact that he wanted her made her feel so brave around him, not nervous and scared.

" Haley and Nathan looked comfy at the bar." Lucas said taking a seat next to Brooke on the couch who looked drunk off her .

" Figures, Haley likes to slut it up like that." Brooke replied slurring over her words laughing. Lucas chuckled.

" We both know thats not true." He said reaching over and grabbing the glass out of her hand.

" Hey, thats mine and I know! Thats why I don't like him. Haley doesn't just have sex in front of everyone. Better yet shove her smart tongue down some random guys throat." She yelled taking the cup back.

" I think you've had enough." He said taking it from her, Brooke pouted and Lucas chuckled.

" Watch after her Brooke. As much as I love my brother, I know Nathan. He only wants one thing and thats ." Lucas replied. Brooke nodded.

" Trust me. I will. I'm doing everything but trusting him." Brooke said laughing along.

" Need me to take you home? Your a little drunk and shouldn't be walking around the city alone." He asked her. Brooke nodded.

" Usually my dumb best friend takes care of me but no, shes with her boyfriend." Brooke replied getting up falling flat on her .

" Ouch, You okay?" Lucas asked kneeling down picking her up. Brooke just laughed.

" Perfect. Lets go, were off to see the wizard." Brooke said laughing as Lucas had a tight grip on her so she wouldn't fall as she kept singing the wizard of oz song.

Nathan's eyes were searching through the room for that girl who couldn't escape his mind. Every blond his eyes landed on wasn't the one he wanted. Nathan was broke away from his search from Tim.

" Nathan man, you made it!" Tim Smith exclaimed bringing him into a manly hug.

" And with a sexy as hell date. Whats the deal with that?" He asked his old best friend. Tim and Nathan went pretty far back. They had faced every year of grade school and high school together getting in trouble. They were partners in crime when it came to who could see up Samantha Jones skirt first in the third grade. Then they were partners in crime when it came to who could nail Tiffany Munster first. When Nathan went to play for the Laker's and Tim for the Knicks they had kind of lost touch.

" Whatever you want it to be Tim." Nathan replied. Nathan didn't want his relationship to be openly broad casted, it would just bring on more paparazzi then they already had. Tim laughed.

" Well shes hot as hell if you ask me. How you been bro?" He asked. They had shared a good conversation, catching up on good times and just talking like they use too, but Nathan was back to his search.

" Looking for someone?" Haley asked sneaking up behind him causing him to jump a little.

" Jesus, you scared me." He said immediately intertwining their fingers. Nathan had found he always had to be touching her. Whether it be holding hands or just running his finger across her cheek.

" Sorry. Have you seen Brooke?" Haley asked him looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Nathan shook his head.

" No, last I saw her she was pretty drunk." He answered. Haley nodded and looked away from him for a brief moment scanning the crowd looking for her. Even if they were fighting she was still worried about her. This was her best friend. Haley sighed when she didn't see her.

" You want to get out of here?" He asked her knowing being around all these people wasn't going to help her fear of Brooke being hurt erase. Haley nodded and Nathan guided them out of the hotel. Haley pulled out her phone calling Brooke.

" No, answer." Haley said softly. Nathan looked at her and could see tears forming in her eyes.

" Hey, don't cry. I'm sure shes okay." Nathan said embracing her into a hug. The last thing he wanted was to see her cry.

" I'll call Lucas." Nathan pulled out his phone.

" Hey bro, you happen to be with Brooke?" He asked, looking down at Haley who had a single tear rolling down her cheek. Nathan gently removed it with his thumb and kissed her forehead trying to sooth her.

" Yeah man, her heads in the toilet right now."

" Alright, Thanks." He said closing his phone.

" Shes okay. Lucas said shes throwing up so he'll probably end up crashing at your house being the nice guy that he is."

" Thank god." She said softly smiling up at him, the tears from her eyes drying.

" You want me to take you home?" He asked praying she would say no. He didn't want to leave her yet.

" I'll come home with you on one condition. " Haley said sniffling. Nathan smirked.

" And whats that?" He asked.

" You buy me a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream." Haley answered bringing a small smile to her face. Nathan chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her to his side.

" Deal beautiful." He replied. Haley giggled and bounced off his side.

Nathan brought his car to a stop when he arrived at Haley's house the next day. The two had ended up falling asleep on the couch curled up together watching various movies, some of Haley's choice and some of Nathans. Haley had worn one of his baggy shirts that was rather large on her but Nathan loved it.

" Well, thanks for being my sexy date last night." Nathan looked over at her smirking. Haley chuckled while taking off her seat belt.

" Thanks for letting me. " She replied. Nathan leaned over and placed a small kiss against her neck traveling towards her ear lobe while planting kisses on her neck.

" You coming over tonight?" He whispered in her ear. Haley closed her eyes slightly.

" No, Brooke has a thing." Was all she could muster out with his lips all over her neck. Nathan could already tell her neck was her weak spot and he was going to use it to his advantage.

" Does this thing, happen to involve you, me, jacuzzi and very little clothing ?" He mumbled hoarsely in her ear while he brought his kisses to her cheek bone. Haley scratched her finger nails against his scalp which gained a moan out of Nathan. Haley couldn't turn down a proposition such as that.

" I'll see what I can do." She answered. Nathan smirked against her face.

" Great." He replied bringing her into a much wanted kiss by both.


	6. Chapter 6

06

" Hey shitface get up" Lucas said walking into the guest room where Nathan was sleeping. Nathan groaned in response.

" We need to talk." He took a seat on a chair next to the bed. Nathan rolled over with the covers still covering his face.

" Talk." He mumbled.

" What are you doing with Haley?" Nathan groaned from his spot.

" Shut up man, you sound like the stupid press. Are you guys dating ?Blah blah shut up for once." He rolled around in the covers getting comfy again.

" I'm serious don't fk her over." He said sternly.

" Okay big brother." Nathan chuckled. Lucas shook his head.

" Nate man, shes a good girl. I'm serious don't bang her and ditch her."

" Could you cut me slack for once. I actually like this girl, you don't have to always think so low of me." Nathan got up from the bed swinging his legs to the side rubbing at his eyes.

" Kind of hard with your past Nate."

" Haley's different, that's all I got to say." He replied walking out of the room fed up with his brother. It was way to early for this ht. Sure, Nathan had a past for one night stands but Haley, Haley was such a different kind of girl. She was shy, and so unsure about her beauty it made him want her more. She wasn't one of those self centered girls. She was just Haley.

+

"Hey buddy." Haley said walking into the Brooks room with a non fat skinny cinnamon dolce latte from starbucks in hand. Haley had woken up at her usual 6:00, threw on juicy jumpsuit and went for a walk around the city. She figured grabbing Brooke's favorite drink could be an attempt to fix one of their usual best friend fights. Brooke groaned in bed. She had the worst hangover. Lucas had set up a bucket on the side of the bed and her hair was pulled back in a pony.

" I come with treats. Well actually just coffee but better then nothing right?" Haley said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. Brooke shot up.

"Gimme!" She said sticking her hands out. Haley chuckled and handed it to her climbing up on to her bed getting under the covers.

" Ah, Thanks best friend, just what I needed." Brooke replied taking a long sip and letting the cup warm her hands.

" Were best friends again?" Haley asked like a second grader who had just got in fight with her best friend. Brooke laughed.

" Water under the bridge. Sorry, I was being a bch and you were just with Nathan and I felt like I had no one. I'm sorry." Brooke pulled Haley into a hug.

" Its okay, I'm sorry too. I just want you to like him." Haley said hugging her back.

" I do, I just don't like the reputation he has, but if you say hes a good guy I will believe you. Just be care full."

" I will, thanks Brooke. " Haley said getting comfy into the headboard which was covered with pillows.

" So, is it true what they say about size 16." Brooke said giggling. Haley giggled and covered her face with her hands.

" Brooke! Shut up, I don't know. I don't have sex on a first day, unlike some people." Haley said wiggling her eyebrows.

" Oh sorry, I forgot you were miss virgin."

" I'm not a virgin and you know that!" Haley said hitting her with a pillow. Brooke chuckled.

" I just don't put myself out there like you! " Haley added. Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

" I'm a women. I have sexual needs."

" And did Lucas fill those for you last night." Haley said making kissing noises sending the girls into a fit of giggles.

+

" Hello my dear." Nathan said pulling open the door for Haley. Haley smiled and stepped inside still dressed in her red juicy jumpsuit from earlier. She had added some lip gloss and a little blush to her cheeks when Nathan called asking her to come over since Lucas was out for the night. She left her hair down with messy curls through out her long hair. She looked gorgeous to Nathan and she hadn't even done anything to herself and he loved her that way, natural.

" What do you want to do? Movie, video game, board game? Up to you beautiful." Nathan said as she walked into the apartment. Haley smiled at him.

" Nathan Scott, playing board game?"

" Hey, I could kick you at monopoly. " He said sticking his finger at her. Haley giggled and stepped closer.

" Prove it." Haley drummed her fingers off his chest.

3 hours later.

" Okay, So your damn good." Haley said laughing munching on chips with no money left sitting on the carpet. Nathan gave his trademark smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

" I tried telling you." Haley laughed and crawled her way over to where he was sitting on the carpet with his legs spread open.

" Coming over to give me my kiss for winning the game?" Haley laughed again.

" Yeah right. I actually just wanted to talk to you about something." She replied quietly.

" Oh god, were not even dating how could you be breaking up with me?" He asked teasing her.

"What's up?" He asked looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Haley smiled.

" Well, I was just wondering. You don't have to answer now, well actually I would like it if you answered now cause I hate waisting time, its just one of those annoying things about me," Haley stammered.

" Hales, clam down. Take a breath." He chuckled. Haley smiled and licked her glossed lips.

" I just want to know where we stand. Relationship wise." Haley said looking down playing with her hands nervously. Nathan smiled and pulled her chin up with his thumb and index finger to look at him.

" I don't think its annoying. I like you Haley. I like you a lot actually. I like you because your you. You have an amazing personality, your funny, sweet and caring all at the same time. You have a killer smile. Your so unaware of your beauty its unreal. Your beautiful Haley James and I'll nail it into your head as many times as I have to you but your beautiful. I'm not good with this whole dating thing but if you bare with me I know I can be good for you." He said looking into her eyes. Haley blushed and smiled looking down again.

" For not being good with dating, you sure know what to say to a girl." She said chuckling. Nathan smiled.

" Good, So I can call you my girl now?" He asked. Haley giggled again.  
" Mhm." She replied staring him into the eyes.

" Good." He mumbled against her lips and pulled her into a kiss bringing her bottom lip in between his. Pulling back he dropped another light kiss against her lips and within second he picked her up from the floor and had her in his arms walking them on to the couch.

" Nathan!" She screamed laughing. Nathan chuckled.

" Just getting comfy." He replied lightly dropping her onto the couch and covering her body with his bringing her into a deep kiss. Haley's arms immediately wrapping around his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

07

" God, you smell good." Nathan mumbled into Haley's neck trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. Haley giggled and ran her nails through his scalp scratching it lightly causing him to groan. They were currently tangled in Haley's bed with limbs spread out everywhere on her bed.

" You love that." She whispered running her hands through his hair again.

" Mm, Very much." He replied bringing his lips back to her already bruised ones. She kissed him back with just as much intensity slipping her tongue into his mouth exploring every inch. Nathan released for a second to slip off his shirt and made his way back to her lips throwing his shirt some where in the room. Haley's hands roamed all through out his toned belly sending chills within his body. The couple hadn't gone much farther then Nathans shirt coming off but Haley had a feeling that was going to change when his fingers disappeared under her shirt rubbing against her creamy soft white skin. Haley squirmed for a second from his cold fingers in contact with her skin but instantly relaxed when he rubbed light circles against her belly. Nathan toyed with the hem of her shirt before pulling back.

" Can this come off?" He asked quietly while moving his lips below her ear placing a light kiss there. Haley nodded and smiled at his kindness. He knew Haley was shy and wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want. Nathan wrapped his arm around her back gently lifting her up and removing her shirt and her black lacy bra was revealed. Nathan groaned and felt himself grow a whole lot hotter.

" Good lord." He replied bringing her into sloppy kiss tangling his legs with hers.

" Oh God! Sorry!" Brooke screamed as she opened the door and immediately closing it when she saw the two going at it on Haley's bed. Haley's face flushed bright pink and Nathan chuckled.

" This is not funny!" Haley said smacking his chest rolling from under him and pulling on her shirt embarrassed while running her hands through her hair.

" Hey, hey, c'mere." He said getting up from bed swinging his legs to the side and pulling her in between his legs.

" It's okay. Shes your best friend she doesn't care, personally I think she caught a free show." He said trying to lighten the mood but didn't appear to help when Haley didn't budge. Nathan sighed and pulled her to sit on his leg.

" Baby, its okay." Nathan tried again running his fingers up and down her cheek.

" I know, Sorry. I'm just not very open when it comes to this department." She answered.

" I know, and I like that about you. Just don't freak out, its Brooke she probably thinks its funny." He said looking her in her brown eyes while tangling his fingers in her hair.

" I know, I'm sorry." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled.

" Hey, that's what boyfriends are for."

"Also, I'm sorry I can't just put it out their so soon into our relationship, this is new for me. I'm with a guy who I like a lot, I just like to wait to make sure were both on the same track and I know when you in your 20's sex shouldn't be a big deal but it is for me." She added.

" This isn't about sex with me." He replied pulling out of her embrace and looking her into her eyes. With Nathan Scott most girls it is just about sex, but Haley James was not most girls.

" I can promise you that." He added.

+

"And next walking the red-carpet we have the new couple everyone has been talking about, Nathan Scott and Haley James." The host Jason hosted as Haley and Nathan were at the What happens in Vegas movie premier. The photographers were snapping pictures like crazy as the happy couple put on their best smiles.

" Haley James you look gorgeous tonight who are you wearing." Jason asked over the crowd.

" Thank you. I'm actually wearing a Marc Jacob Dress and Fendi shoes with this cute little Tiffany & Co necklace." Haley smiled brightly toying her necklace. Haley was wearing a cute black off the shoulder dress with black shoes to match.

" Nathan Scott, Pleasure to meet you. Now you two are the hottest couple out there right now and everyone wants to know how Haley James tied you down. Can you answer that for us." Nathan chucked and intertwined his fingers with Haley kissing her knuckled lightly putting a smile on her face. Cameras were flashing ten times the normal amount for that action.

" It wasn't that hard. She's got something in her that most girls don't and she had me from the moment I met her and shes not bad for the eyes." He added joking with him. Haley laughed and gently smacked his arm.

" Very cute. Well hope you two enjoy the movie." Jason added. Nathan smiled down at Haley and gave her a light kiss while making their way down the carpet smiling for the photographers.

" Nathan, can we get a kiss!" Someone yelled causing the couple to laugh.

" Shes got to much gloss!" He yelled causing people to chuckle.

" Shut up and kiss me!" She demanded. Nathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her smack dab on the lips while walking toward the end of the carpet causing the crowd to aw at the happy couple.

+

Haley arrived home later that night and went to her bedroom. She read the note Brooke had left on her nightstand saying she was spending the night with Lucas. She got into her comfy clothes and turned off the lights except her nightstand light. She snuggled into bed and pulled out her note pad from under her bed. She opened her notepad and started writing. Writing about anything and everything that would make a story. Nathan had given her a push to become a writer like she had always wanted and she was going to aim to make her dream come true.


	8. AN

Hey guys! Its me and I'm back! I had to take some time off a whole lot of stuff was going on in my life and I had to take a time out from writing, I'm sorry I couldn't warn you guys in advance, but for those who have been reading along you know I had this story posted a while ago but then I took it off when I found out I wouldn't be able to write for a while just in case It got deleted, once again really sorry I didn't tell you.

On a better note, when I pulled the story **I left off at chapter 5 and now chapter 6 and chapter 7 are posted right before this A.N.**

I hope you guys are still interested!?

Let me know!

Marrisa.


	9. Chapter 8

Wow! Thank you all so much for all your comments! I love them all, it really keeps me writing and makes me want to update more and more!

o-townchick - Hey, I read your review and interesting? I will be sure to look over the past chapters for that and look it over, thanks!

08

" And today with us we have one of the top Victoria Secret models, boyfriend of Lakers NBA player Nathan Scott, and voted number 4 on Americas sexiest women we have the beautiful Haley James!" Regis introduced as Haley walked out from back stage on Live with Regis and Kelly. The Audience roared for Haley as she walked out in dark jeans with black stilettos and a loose white top with many accessories tied to her arm and wrapped around her neck. He hair was pulled back into a tight pony with her long blond hair curled. Haley waved to the audience and smiled brightly.

" Good morning!" She smiled stepping onto stage giving a hug to Regis and then Kelly.

" Darling you look gorgeous for eight in the morning, you look like your ready to party." Kelly complemented. Haley chuckled.

" Thank you, Your make up crew does wonders for me." She joked. The crowd chuckled as well.

" How are you this morning?" Regis asked.

" I'm jet lagged! I have to admit. I just flew in about 3 hours ago, I was in L.A for a new production called " TDK." It was a good turn out for a new production, it was a short fashion show and then I was asked to model for some of their clothes for their billboards, so that was fun and now I'm here! Pleasure to be here by the way, but other then being jet lagged I'm perfect!" Haley giggled as the audience laughed.

" Well your just a doll, but you got to help me out. I'm not good with fashion lingo, what in the hell is a production?" Regis asked causing Haley and Kelly to laugh with the audience.

" Well Regis, a production is a new company who can either promote clothing as well as run fashion shows or they can just do one or the other." Haley explained.

" Come on Regis get with it." Kelly teased. Regis held his hands up in defense.

" I know I'm horrible. Let's talk about something I know about like basketball." He said.

" And by basketball he means your new piece of hunk Nathan Scott." Kelly added. Haley chuckled and her cheeks turned a little pink.

" I have notice everyone is curious about our relationship!" Haley chuckled.

" Duh! You guys are adorable, look at this!" Kelly smiled pointing to a TV behind them where a picture of Nathan and Haley flashed up. Haley laughed when she saw the picture of him licking the dripping ice cream off her face outside of an ice cream shack near her apartment.

" I don't know what to say, I'm really private with personal life but I will say hes a charm. I like him a lot. Were like your normal couple we fight and make up but most of all hes sweet, very sweet."

" Apparently so is that ice cream hes licking off." Regis added and the audience roared with laughter as well as Haley did.

" We wont invade your privacy, but can you just tell us how long you guys have been dating? Judging by that picture you too look like you have been together forever." Kelly said. Haley smiled.

" No, we have only been dating for about 3 weeks and I have loved it all." Haley answered. The audience gave a big "aw"

" Okay, moving on. Whats a usual day for Haley James?" Regis asked. Haley shifted in her chair.

" Well, today I actually have a crazy schedule so I wouldn't call it usual. After here I'm off to do a photo shoot for Gucci, afterwards I have another TV appearance on Ellen for her afternoon show and then I'm back to L.A to hopefully get a signed deal with Cosmopolitan and Cosmo girl to do a cover and a 6 page spread." Haley explained.

" You on the top of the charts, you are wanted everywhere." Regis commented.

" Yes, I enjoy it." Haley said partly lying, partly telling the truth.

" So your best friend Brooke Davis is also very successful with her clothing line clothes over bros, which you design for very often." Regis asked.

" Yes, I have a contract with her. I'm constantly modeling for her clothing line and I love it because who knows what you like more then your best friend? She lets me model whatever I want and its a bonus all the extra clothes we get in our closet!" Haley exclaimed smiling.

" She actually has a gift for all the ladies in the audience and with her new clothing line for men she was able to get the men gifts too!" Haley added.

" If we could have the audience look to the screens near them, you will see your gifts from the lovely Brooke Davis. Such a sweet heart." Kelly commented, moving in her chair to look at the screen as well.

" I actually have a note from Brooke herself that she wanted me to read to you all, _Hey sexy ladies and hunky men, I have a treat for you from clothes over bros. Ladies with summer coming save those grungy long t-shirts for bed time. Clothes over bros would like to give you a free classic design of our beach dress that is light, fun and flirty but thats not it! Clothes over bros would also like to add the first ever adjustable bathing suit to put under that fun beach dress. Don't worry men, I haven't forgot you. For you guys, I figured whats better then Clothes over bros boxers, briefs and even tighty whiteys. As well as a pair of Clothes over bros designer sun glasses for men. I hope you all enjoy your treats from yours truly Brooke Davis." _Haley read.

" Hey baby, a few of us are going out to Marquee Night club tonight you and Brooke should join. Hit me up." Haley listened to Nathans voice mail as she was was walking up the stairs to her apartment. She hadn't gone out in a while lately, she didn't see anything wrong with it.

" Brooke!" Haley yelled walking into the apartment.

" Haley, finally your home. Get ready Lucas called me hes going to Marquee and were going, don't worry Nathan will be there too, so get your ass ready. " She told Haley when she walked in her bathroom.

" Cool, I was just seeing if you wanted to go. Can I borrow one of your Versace party tops?" Haley asked.

" Yeah no problem." Haley walked out of her room walking into hers pulling out her cell phone jumping in her bed dialing Nathans number.

" Hey sexy." Nathan answered. Haley smiled.

" I miss you." Haley immediately said. It had been awhile since she last saw him. She had a crazy work schedule lately and hadn't seen or talked to him much except for the dirty text messages he would leave for her.

" I miss you too baby, which is why you should come out with us tonight."

" Oh I am, I just wanted to call and tell you I was coming and I miss you." Nathan smiled.

" Your adorable, see you soon?" He asked.

" Mhm, bye." She said hanging up her phone jumping into the shower.

" Nate, how you scored Haley friken James I'll never know, and Luke, Brooke Davis! You guys have got to get me a hook up." Their friend Ken said as they were sitting in their booth waiting for their beer and shots to arrive at Marquee bar, one of the hottest clubs in New York. Locals had to wait hours in line to get in, but Nathan and Luke both being famous was an advantage.

" Yo, I'm not dating Brooke. Yet at least." Lucas said.

" In the end you will still be tapping that." Their other friend Mitch added in. The boys laughed at the comment.

" I'm sure I can get Haley to hook you up with one of her model friends." Nathan said. Ken nodded his head like a boggle head. Nathan chuckled and looked at his watch. Where the hell was she?

" Bottle of vodka and 4 beers, can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

" Two sex on the beaches and 6 shots of tequila, would be great, thanks!" Brooke cheered as she took a seat next to Lucas. The waitress smiled and walked away to get their order. Ken got up from his spot so Haley could squeeze in beside Nathan. Haley sighed with content when Nathan instantly pulled her in for a short kiss while massaging her neck. Haley closed her eyes for a brief second.

" Hi." Haley whispered.

" Mm, hi baby." Nathan mumbled in her hair has he hugged her briefly. He pulled back and they stared at each other briefly blue on brown before Nathan gently brushed his nose against hers causing her to giggle.

" So, who's ready for a line of shots?" Nathan asked holding up his shot glass turning his attention back to the table.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the replied! Sorry this one took a while, I was busy with Mothers day weekend and what not! I made this one longer for you guys, so I hope you enjoy! **

**I also am going to start to post the date in the story just so you guys have an outline of what month and stuff they are in. So right now, Haley and Nathan have been dating for 1 month!**

09

April 2008

" So, I got a secret to tell you!" Haley smiled cheerfully swinging their intertwined fingers in between them as they were walking through central park ignoring paparazzi who were hiding in bushes like idiots. That was the bad thing about being famous, you always had people watching you.

" And what would that be?" Nathan asked looking down at her.

" Well ever since you gave me that little push to try and become a writer I have been writing in my notebook every night I can. " Haley explained.

" Really?" Nathan asked shocked. No one ever really took his advice.

" Yeah baby. I don't enjoy modeling as much as I do writing or singing." Haley said lacing their arms together.

" You can sing too? Damn your a triple threat." Haley chuckled.

" But good for you, I'm proud of you. What have you been writing about?" He asked.

" That's a secret I wont tell you, for now at least." She said looking up into his eyes.

" You have really pretty eyes. Have I ever told you that? If I haven't, well you do." Haley said rambling. Nathan chuckled.

" Thanks, and when your ready to tell me what your writing about I'm here." He said stopping and leaning his head down to give her a kiss while picking her up from her ass gently swaying her from side to side and gently put her back down. Haley loved it when he did that.

" What are you doing tonight?" Haley asked. Nathan shrugged, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

" Probably hitting some clubs." He answered.

" Again? Nathan, you and Lucas have gone out for the past three days and you haven't invited me once. " Haley argued.

" Well, its with the guys, I didn't think you would want to."

" Is that all you do? Party and get drunk." She asked.

" I use to throw in some sex but then you came along and stole my heart. " Nathan teased.

" Ha ha very funny." Haley bit back sarcastically.

" Hales I'm sorry I cant go out with you, how about tomorrow night?"

" You don't have to apologize, I just figured with me gone all next week you would attempt to hang out with your girlfriend on her last night." Haley complained.

" What? You didn't tell me your even leaving." He questioned.

" Nathan, its fashion week next week. Obviously I have to be there, I can't miss it."

" Well, you didn't tell me. So I don't know if you think I watch fashion channel but I didn't know, so I don't know what to tell you. " Nathan shrugged.

" Your being stubborn, you can never be the first one to say sorry when we argue." She said raising her voice causing a few people to turn heads.

" What the hell do you want me to be sorry for? Sorry I don't keep up with that fashion shit. Happy?" He bit back sarcastically.

" Nathan, I told you I had fashion week." She yelled. Nathan ran his hand through his head getting frustrated with her.

" I didn't know what that shit meant, god Haley. Lay off." Nathan mumbled removing his arm from her shoulder and looking straight ahead.

" Fine." She mumbled taking a sip of her melted starbucks drink.

" Have fun with your friends." She mumbled more to herself than Nathan, but he heard anyway. She wasn't trying to be a nagging girlfriend who made their boyfriend constantly hang out with them but she just wanted one night alone with him and considering she was leaving afternoon that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

" Haley, finally your home. Bevin, this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world Haley James, although you probably already know who she is." Brooke introduced getting up from her spot on the floor as Haley just got in the house. Brooke and Bevin were sitting on the floor with a bundle of paper all around them.

" Wow, its a disaster in here Brooke." Haley exclaimed.

" Shes a neat freak by the way." Brooke said to Bevin.

" Hi Haley, I'm Bevin, Brooke's assistant." Bevin extended her hand.

" Hi sorry, Nice to meet you." Haley smiled.

" What are you guys even doing?" Haley asked.

" I came up with a great new idea for the company!" Brooke clapped her hands and jumped on her feet.

" Brooke, don't you think your a making enough money?" Haley asked.

" Yes, I am. That is why we are going to make a Clothes over Bros Magazine where every copy bought will be donated to charity. Each month a new issue will be released and the money raised from the magazines will go to different charity's each month." Brooke explained.

" Brooke! Thats amazing, congratulation." Haley said hugging her. Brooke squealed.

" You think it will work? The magazine will have all my clothes modeled, upcoming Clothes over Bros fashion shows, new stores opening, basically everything about Clothes over Bros!"

" And last but not least a different model on every issue, and to jump start the magazine of course we want you, Clothes over Bros icon Haley James and creator Brooke Davis together on the cover." Bevin added in. Haley smiled. Good job at trying to get out of modeling Haley thought to herself.

" Guys, this is great! I would love too!" Haley lied. It was great, she just didn't want to be apart of the whole being on the cover. God, Clothes over Bros Icon? She wanted to be Haley James, New York Times best selling author.

" So you will do it?" Brooke asked. Haley put on a smile.

" Of course."

* * *

" I'm out, don't wait up." Brooke said popping her head into Haley's room around seven at night. Haley was bundled up in her bed with PJ bottoms and a sweater with slippers on her feet. She was reading a book as well as munching on some skittles.

" Alright, where you going?"

" Lucas and I are going out to dinner and then back to his house." Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows. Haley chuckled.

" I thought Lucas was hanging out with Nathan?" Haley asked.

" Well a bunch of them were going out, but he said he would ditch them for me, how cute! See yeah hoe." Brooke answered leaving her room. Haley smiled, she was happy for Brooke, finally finding a nice guy who she liked.

Two hours had passed and Haley had moved to the couch flipping through the TV guide. What an eventful Saturday night Haley thought to herself. Haley got up and made her way to the kitchen grabbing a Chinese menu and calling in and ordering. Haley quickly finished up her order as she heard someone banging at the door. She looked at her self in the mirror in the hall and tugged on her pony tail a bit, she was a mess. Haley swung open the door and Nathan was standing on the other side.

" What are you doing here?" Haley asked opening up the door wider letting him in.

" Well, we started pre-gaming at my buddies house and I couldn't enjoy myself knowing I wasn't with my baby." Nathan answered kicking off his shoes. Haley smiled.

" I just ordered Chinese if you want to stay in?"

* * *

" Baby, I want the last spring roll, you got all the soup!" Haley said leaning over as he was putting it in his mouth. Nathan shook his head.

" I gave you my chicken." He mumbled taking a bite from the roll. They were currently sitting Indian style on the carpet with the coffee table closer to them as they shared their food.

" The tiniest piece on your plate!"

" Hales, who orders a meal for one? You have to get a meal for like ten." Nathan explained.

" A meal for ten? Nathan it was just me, I didn't know you were coming." Nathan groaned and gave her the rest of the spring roll bringing a smile to her face.

" Yum, Thank you." She said kissing him on the side of his mouth. Nathan chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Haley giggled and bit her finger gently as Nathan licked off the uncooked brownie batter off her neck that he had " accidentally" placed there. Nathan smiled and placed his hands on her hips picking her up and putting her on the counter so she was eye level with him. They had just finished making brownies since Nathan claimed he was still starved. Haley placed her tiny fingers in the batter and ran it all along her lips deciding she liked this game.

" Baby, its all on my lips." She said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan groaned slowly swiped his tongue along her bottom lip removing the batter from her lips while teasing her. Her eyes fluttered close when he grazed his lips against hers tasting the sweet chocolate.

Nathans hand slid to her lap sliding up and down her inner thigh causing Haley to scratch her nails through his scalp encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Nathans tongue traced along her pink lips as he asked for entranced, which she allowed.

Nathans lips took over hers as his tongue explored her mouth. Haley took a leap and removed her lips from Nathan to quickly pull off her sweater. Nathans lips were back onto hers. The kiss was slow and loving. The need for them to be together fully was growing bigger in the back of their minds. This had been the longest dry patch Nathan had ever gone through with, but for Haley he was worth it. The feelings he had for his girl were crazy.

" Do you have anything?" Haley whispered resting her forehead against her lips practically talking on his. Nathan couldn't resist and brought her lips into a quick forceful kiss.

" Yeah, are you sure. I don't want to force you."

" I'm sure." She nodded. Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead while wrapping her arms around his waist and hoisting her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him. He quickly turned off the oven and Haley wrapped her arms around his head while kissing him feverishly, she couldn't keep her hands off him. Nathan moaned when her lips came into contact with the skin on his neck as she laid sweet kisses there. Haley grinned against his skin as he picked up his footsteps making it to her room. When his knees came into contact with bed he released Haley climbing on top of her. Haley had sex before, but not in a long time. Nathan on the other hand had plenty of sex, that was before Haley came along. He was nervous about having sex with her considering his feelings for her were far more then sexual. Nathan had never thought feelings could go deeper then sexual, but Haley sure as hell proved him wrong.

* * *

Nathan rolled over to an empty bed, and rubbed his eyes. He heard pots and pans clinking in the kitchen and figured she was getting coffee or something. When he waited 10 minutes and she still hadn't come in the room he got up from bed, slipped on his boxers and made his way to the kitchen.

" Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked standing at the stove with a pancake flipper in her hand and a patch of flour on her cheek. To top it off she was dressed in his T-shirt that cut off right before her knee. Her hair gave her away. She had sex hair that couldn't of turned Nathan on anymore.

" You are sexy as hell Haley James." He said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist dropping a kiss on her exposed shoulder where the shirt was falling off slightly. Haley instantly blushed and ran a hand through her hair self consciously. Nathan stopped her and nuzzled his head in her neck.

" Seriously, your gorgeous baby. Even with that little bit of flour on her cheek, still very cute." He said causing both of them to chuckle as he wiped it off for her.

" Sorry I woke you, I wanted to surprise you in bed."

" Your making homemade pancakes and your apologizing? Your crazy." He said moving both of them to the fridge not wanting to let go of her which she found very cute. Nathan's chin was resting against her shoulder as he raided through the fridge for something to drink.

" Thank you for last night, it was amazing. Best way to spend my last night here." She whispered.

" My baby deserves the best, sorry about arguing with you earlier." He said reaching for a bottle of water. Haley turned about in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Water under the bridge." She whispered leaning up on her tippy toes kissing him passionately. Nathan smiled against her lips and pushed her up against the fridge. Haley's flight was at 4 in the afternoon so the happy couple spent their morning eating Haley's pancakes, laughing and making love. One of the days they would always remember.


	11. Chapter 10

**Yeee!! I love love you guys! I really do like reading your reviews, they keep me going and let me know you guys like what I have been writing so far. I decided I would update again cause your replies were so lovely. Thanks again.**

**O-townchick** – Sorry, it took me awhile to get back to you and no problem at all to take time to look through them and I didn't find anything, sometimes my word program makes bigger spaces, I'll try and fix that for you! Thank you so much for your review though.

Chapter 11

April 2008

" I miss Lucas." Brooke complained as she took a sip from her usual starbucks drink. Haley rolled her eyes, all she heard from Brooke this whole week in Paris was Lucas this, Lucas that, I miss Lucas, Jeez girl get a grip was all Haley wanted to say but didn't cause she was happy for her friend. Brooke and Lucas had finally sealed the deal that they were official right before Brooke and Haley were off to their trip to Paris for Fashion week.

" I know Brooke, I miss Nathan too but we will be seeing them in approximately ten minutes at baggage claim." Haley replied while watching all the people around her.

" Oh P.S you and Nathan, voted hottest couple out there right now, read it in People. Oh my gosh, you guys should so do a photo shoot together! Even better now that you guys did the deed you should add Nathan into your photo shoot for cosmopolitan next week." Brooke suggested.

" Maybe, I'll talk to him."

" Maybe? I wouldn't even second think that but whatever best friend do what you want." Brooke was about to continue but were stopped by press.

" Brooke Davis, Haley James! Can we get a word?" Brooke and Haley smiled but kept walking not wanting to deal with press right now.

" Sorry, were in a rush." Brooke said waving to the camera. Haley just smiled and waved and walked at a faster pace. Haley's phone started to ring and she slowed down to search through her purse for it. Pushing past tubes of lip gloss, cover up, gum, pens and the other junk among her purse she finally found her phone and slid her finger across to unlock it and Nathan's name popped up, Haley's smile widened she had talked to him last night but she missed him, she wanted him to hug her and kiss her like he had done before she had left.

" Hey you, sorry it took so long I can never find anything in my purse." She answered as her clumsy side came into play bumping right into another man, who she had to admit had a very muscular chest.

" Maybe its because your purses are so damn big." She heard him say as well she looked up to the man and saw Nathan's piercing blue eyes. Haley squealed and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan chuckled and held her tightly against him. Nathan rested his face into her hair and smelled freshly washed strawberry scented hair, god he missed this girl.

" I missed you baby." Nathan mumbled. Haley nodded her head in agreement.

" I missed you too." Haley said releasing her arms from around his neck and brought her face to his kissing him lightly.

* * *

" Nathan, I'm bored entertain me." Haley groaned shifting in the seat of Nathan SUV. They had a 3 hour car ride to New York and Haley was starting to become fidgety and dying of boredom.

" Baby, my ideas of entertaining you involve this car parked on the side of the road getting down and dirty. It would sure as hell entertain me." Nathan replied turning his head towards Haley with a smirk planted on his face.. Haley shook her head.

" Your so dirty and no. Lets play a game. Do you like the license plate game?" Haley asked with excitement. Nathan shook his head.

"Negative. How about I never but with no alcohol, unfortunately." Nathan asked.

" That game never ends well."

" Fine lets play 20 questions, Nathan Scott's way." Nathan suggested.

" And what way would that be? Every time someone says no, a quickie in the backseat?" Nathan laughed.

" You know me so well but no. Basically were not solving anything so none of that is it big? Is it hard? Bullshit." Nathan explained. Haley raised her hand.

" I know, I know! Is it Nathan Scott's dick?" Haley replied and immediately flushed pink when she realized what she just said. Nathan glanced over at her with shock on his face, he would have never expected that out of Haley James' mouth.

" Baby, I think I have corrupted you, but thanks for the compliment." He said smirking and winking at her. Haley shook her head.

" Shut up, keeping going with your stupid rules." Nathan chuckled and released one hand from the steering wheel and placed their intertwined fingers in her lap. Haley lightly drew circles against his rough skin.

" Okay, basically just any questions and you can answer how you want. Questions such as where's the craziest place you had sex?" Haley groaned.

" I hate this already, you go first."

" Glad you like it! I'll go easy on you baby, Whats your favorite color?" Haley looked up at him.

" What? I said I would go easy on you. I know your not comfortable with the whole sex topic so, what your favorite color?" He asked again. Haley smiled at him and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the side of his mouth.

" Yellow, Which three parts of my body are your favorite and why?" Nathan smirked, damn only three she had many.

" Uh, your inner thighs because their nicely toned and very soft, I just have an obsession with them. Your neck because I can kiss you there and I can get whatever I want and your lips because I their so plump and pink and I can never stop kissing them. You also have a serious ass and rack. What was your first impression of me?" Haley chuckled.

" Arrogant and cocky but hot as hell. If you could change something about me what would it be?"

" You don't really have any confidence in yourself. It feels like you think your some average looking girl but really your beautiful I wish you just knew that. Have you ever used a sex toy?"

" Ew, no I have you to pleasure me now anyways. Whats your favorite piece of clothing?" Oh god, he really is corrupting me, I can't believe I just answered like that.

" I like my polos. How many guys have you had sex with?"

" 3 including you. Same question." Haley knew asking a question that would obviously make her upset but she was curious.

" I'm straight so I don't sleep with guys. What's the most childish thing about you? Nathan replied trying to change the question.

" Answer Nathan."

" I don't know baby I don't keep track Can we not do this please? I'm with you now that's all that matters I don't want to fight over this."

" Fine, sorry. Just roughly though more then twenty?" She asked.

" Baby, please." Nathan begged.

" Fine, can you see us together in a year, 3 years, 5 years?" She asked kind of nervous about his response.

" It would be pretty great. I can see us together in a year thats for sure. I don't know about 3 or 5. I don't like that question.

" Why?"

" Because, how would you answer it? Can you see us together in 3 or 5 years?" He asked. Haley shrugged her shoulders.

" Exactly there is no correct way to answer it without you getting mad or getting scared cause you think I'm attached or moving to fast."

" Yeah, I guess your right. I'm tired though, I'm going to nap." Haley said releasing his hand snuggling up against the side door.

" Do you want my sweater?"

" No." Nathan sighed and turned down the music so she could nap better. He knew she was upset about him not answering her question about his sex partners but he didn't want to argue over something dumb that was in the past. He was 24, 3 years older then Haley. He had been sleeping around since he was 16 years old which would make 8 years of sleeping around random chicks. No girlfriend would ever want to hear that.

* * *

Nathan had Haley in his arms as he gently carried her upstairs to her apartment trying not to wake her. She had waken up about half way home asking for his sweater cause she was indeed cold. It was far too big but she looked incredibly sexy in it. Nathan kicked open her bedroom door and laid her on her bed getting her snuggled under the blankets. She squirmed a little bit and then was out again. Nathan sat on the side of the bed and pulled her bangs away from her head staring down at her. She was so beautiful. He bent down and placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

" Night baby." He whispered. He quickly ran back down to his car and brought her luggage up to her room and headed back to Lucas'.

* * *

Haley had got out of bed the next morning and heard someone crying and sniffling in the living room. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun and she still had on Nathan's sweater, which was a Lakers sweater of course and she brought it her nose and inhaled his scent, missing him already. Haley walked out to the living room and seen Bevin with tears strolling down her face and tissues scattered around her.

" Whats going on?" Haley asked. Brooke rubbed Bevin's back.

" Relationship breakup." Was all Brooke had to say. Haley gave a sympathetic smile and joined the two girls on the couch.

" Sorry Bevin." Haley said hugging her. Bevin's face was tear stained and her hair was thrown up in a messy pony tail.

" Thanks Haley, the worst part is I have no where to live. We were living together and its technically his apartment." Bevin explained a fresh batch of tears strolling down.

" Don't worry sweetie, you can live with us for as long as you need." Brooke said. Haley wrinkled her forehead.

" Uh, what?" Haley said but couldn't continue because their was a knock at the door. Did that just happen. Haley barley even knew this girl and she was going to be living with her.

" Thanks so much guys." Bevin said hugging Brooke. Haley got up from the couch still confused as hell as to how that just happened. Haley opened the door and was met with Nathan.

" Hey, I brought-" Nathan started but found himself being pushed out the door.

" What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked.

" Brooke just invited Bevin to live with us. Can you believe that? She didn't even run it by me." Haley explained. Nathan stood there with a look of utter confusion on his face.

" Bevin is Brooke's assistant I have met her once, once Nathan! She broke up with her boyfriend and now she has no where to live so Brooke openly invited her, she didn't even think twice. We don't even have an extra room." Haley rambled out quickly.

" Well, I don't know, maybe she will only be with you for a week or so. Just go easy on her she just had a break up and good morning beautiful." Nathan said smiling down to Haley placing his free hand on her hip kissing her softly.

" Mm, morning. Sorry I just exploded I just can't believe that just happened." She whispered against his lips pecking him again.

" It's okay. I'm surprised you care, your always so nice about other peoples feelings and well being."

" Oh my god your right, I'm being so selfish, what have I become? Oh god... is that coffee?" Nathan chuckled at his girlfriends antics handing her his coffee. Haley brought the coffee to her lips and took a gulp and closed her eyes.

" Mm, delicious." She whispered.

" I'm stealing this but we can go inside now." She added leaning up to give him one more kiss and failed when he deepened it plunging his tongue into her mouth. Haley moaned softly and kissed him back.

" Lucas isn't home if you want to come back to our place?" Nathan asked hopefully bringing his hands under her sweater (technically his) touching her bare skin.

" Game." She replied pushing him backwards making their way to the exit.

" Aggressive, I like it." He mumbled before bringing her into another kiss.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heres another update for you guys! I had so many ideas for this chapter but I had to pull some of it because it was getting long so It's all in the next chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy! Some Drama's coming. **

11

May 2008

" Brooke, I cant handle anymore of this, please empty out the linen closet for Bevin. We have no room in this closet for her stuff." Haley complained picking up all the shoes and articles of clothing lying around the room as Brooke was sitting on the island in the middle of their huge closet dealing with her company.

" What? The linen closet is no place for a girls wardrobe. Why don't we empty out the other closet in my room and transfer all that junk into here, its both of our junk." Brooke explained finishing a text message.

" And put it where? Brooke look around there is no room in here!"

" Not if we take out Bevin's clothes." She offered.

" Bevin only has 2 out of her 10 suitcases unpacked in here Brooke. The closet in your room is full, it wont work. You know how I am about personal space Brooke, I have gotten use to living with one person but two, I cant do this. If you don't empty the linen closet then I will." Haley said putting her foot down. Is it bad I'm thinking about getting my own house or apartment? No, Haley stop that. Brooks your best friend you cant leave her.

" Fine, but all of her stuff inst going to fit in there, were going to have to empty one of the bathroom closets too then, and put some of her stuff in the closet by the door."

" Fine just deal with it please, you got us into this mess."

" It's really not a big deal your just a crazy neat freak. Maybe if you get to know Bevin better actually sit down and talk with her you will like her." Brooke suggested. Haley sighed.

" It's not that I don't like her, It's just hard to live with somebody you just met. I always thought it would just be you and I living here."

" I know Haley-" Brooke started but Bevin interrupted.

" Hey guys, just got back from a run, such a beautiful day." Bevin cheered walking into their closet. Brooke smiled.

" Is that my sweater?" Haley asked as she looked at the light blue Ralph Lauren pull over sweater.

" Yeah, sorry I didn't ask I just couldn't find the suitcase my exercising clothes were in." Bevin explained.

" No problem, what's ours is yours. Haley and I always share our clothing, sometimes even the cute little bras Haley finds. Haley here always finds the hottest bras." Brooke said before Haley could get the chance to speak. She knew Haley had privacy issues, it was only when Brooke and Haley moved in together when they started sharing clothes, so she knew Bevin taking that sweater wasn't going to help with Haley's growing issue of her living with them.

" Right Hales?" Brooke said jumping off the Island and wrapping her arm around Haley's shoulder.

" Yeah...right." Haley mumbled with a fake smile plastered on her face.

* * *

" I feel like Haley doesn't really like me." Bevin said taking a sip from her passion tea lemonade sitting at an outside table at a little juice shack.

" No Bev, its really not like that at all. Haley just has privacy problems, she doesn't like people barging in and invading her space, which is weird since shes a model but whatever. We have been best friends for 7 years now and shes gotten use to me being around all the time now she just has to get use to you being there too. You and I have been close friends for a good 5 years since the companies ever started so I'm use to you." Brooke explained while the waiter brought her another raspberry ice tea.

" Okay, do you think you could maybe set up a girls night or something. We could go out to a club or just stay in and pamper ourselves." Bevin suggested bitting on her straw.

" Yeah that sounds great, maybe we should go out to more of a social scene and get Haley drunk, shes always fun drunk." Brooke said laughing.

" One time, she actually got up on the bar and flashed the whole club. Something Haley would never do unless she's piss drunk. Don't tell her I told you that shes so embarrassed by it, it was in every magazine that week, not so miss innocent was the title it was priceless." Bevin bursted out laughing and Brooke joined her.

" I saw that! I could never picture her doing that after meeting her." Bevin said laughing. Brooke nudged her.

" Shut up, she's coming." Brooke said.

" Hey best friend." Brooke smiled.

" Hey ladies." Haley pulled out her chair and put her black channel tote on the table.

" Did you just come from a workout?" Bevin asked looking at her outfit. She was dressed in a white wife beater with black tights and running shoes. Her hair was swept back and a headband kept her bangs back.

" Can I get you something miss?" The waiter asked as she noticed Haley join their table.

" Just a lemonade would be great, thanks." Haley ordered.

" And yeah actually, I signed up for a personal trainer at the gym so I actually do everything right. " Haley explained.

" Why don't you just get boytoy to help you?" Brooke suggested swirling her drink around with her straw.

" Cause we would get nothing accomplished." Haley blushed and took a sip from her drink.

" I like the sound of that personally." Brooke shrugged. Bevin and Haley laughed. Haley's phone vibrated against the table. It was a text from Nathan.

_Sexy come over. _

" So, Brooke and I were just talking and we think we should do a girls night, go to a club and get to know each other better." Bevin explained to Haley, who was paying more attention to her phone.

_Wish I could, I'm with the ladies. _

" Uh, sure sounds great. When?" Haley answered placing her phone in her lap waiting from him to reply. He did within seconds.

" Well were were thinking this Friday maybe?" Bevin suggested and looked over to Brooke when Haley was on her phone again. Brooke just rolled her eyes.

_Ditch them, _

_I'm craving some Haley. _

" Sorry what?" Haley asked. Brooke sighed and shot a death stare towards Haley.

" What? I didn't hear you." Haley answered.

_Is Luke home?_

" Maybe cause your too busy talking with Nathan. Friday, if your interested." Brooke repeated angrily making the vibe at the table awkward.

_No baby, just you and me, _

_I don't care if we just hang out, _

_I just want to see you. _

Haley felt herself tingle inside, he was so cute. All of sudden she was all for ditching Brooke and Bevin and cuddling up with her boyfriend.

" Yeah, sure I'm game." Haley said looking across to Brooke and then Bevin, all of them avoiding to look at each other. Haley hated awkward moments.

_Leaving now _

" Well thanks for the invite, I actually have to head out though. See you guys back at home." Haley said getting up from her spot and finishing off her drink, grabbing her purse putting down a ten and waving goodbye.

" She didn't stay too long." Bevin said looking over to Brooke.

" Shes going to see Nathan obviously." Brooke said irritated.

" Who cares, lets forget her and go shopping or do whatever you want." Bevin said getting up from the table taking Brooke's hand. Brooke smiled.

" Thanks Bev." Brooke said laying down a twenty for her and Bevin and wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

" Let's go." Brooke smiled forgetting about Haley.

* * *

" Baby, that feels amazing." Nathan moaned into his pillow as Haley straddled his lower back and massaged his back and shoulder muscles. She reapplied a little more oil and her tiny hands continued her ministrations.

" This tattoos pretty sexy." Haley whispered as her lips captured his ear tugging on it slightly. Moving back up she traced over the huge "Scott" on his back.

" Bunch of us from the team got it done when we first partied together and got a little too drunk." Nathan explained. Haley chuckled.

" Tell me about basketball." Haley said softly.

" What do you want to know?" He asked. Haley shrugged even though he couldn't see her.

" Everything."

" Well, I started shooting around with my little hoop when I was about three. It seemed like every year I built up. So for every birthday I would usually get a bigger net with an even bigger ball. Although I knew I was going to get it I was always excited to redeem to the next level. Not only on my birthdays was I turning older it was like I was going up a level playing my favorite sport. It sucked when I got to grade one cause obviously they weren't going to put a 3 foot kid on the court. I think I cried for days when I went to the try outs and was told I wasn't old enough. After my parents saw how upset I was they looked for teams I could join outside of school and camps I could go to during the summers." Nathan explained. Haley smiled at the memory of little Nathan crying cause he couldn't play. Haley continued to softly rub against his skin and removed her hands for a second to massage his scalp.

" Keep going." She said. Nathan relaxed against her touch.

" Basically I kept going to summer camps and playing outside of school until I was in grade 6 and they put me on the team since I grew to about 5'8. It was suppose to be only grade 7 and 8's but they made me an exception and they actually played me. The first game I played it made me realize how much I loved the sport. I loved the feeling of winning and working together with your teammates to bring down the other team. When high school came along I reached 6'3 and was immediately put on the team cause I was pretty damn good but I think thats when my dad got more serious. He really pushed me, making me go on 2 hour runs every night and working out to late hours. My mom of course would tell him to go easy on me but he never listened. He made me bring open a different side of me, a side where I wasn't playing for me, I was playing for him. It got to a point where I felt I had to impress him so much I cracked under pressure, I took, I made a bad decision, I though-"

" Baby, take your time. I don't judge you know that." Haley soothed him as she noticed him start to stumble.

" I took some drugs, some drugs that would help me improve my performance, so I could show my dad I was good enough for NBA. It helped for a few games but one game I got over dehydrated and ended up collapsing on the court, it was like all of a sudden everything went black and I woke up in the hospital. It was scary, I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know if I was going to live until I woke up and saw my mom and dad hovering over me with tears in their eyes. I knew they were so ashamed of me. Everyone was." Nathan explained getting a little teary eye himself. Haley could hear a change in his voice and leaned over to look at him and saw tears in his eyes. It broke her hear to pieces to see his gorgeous blue eyes filled with shame.

" Baby." Haley whispered getting off of him, getting onto the floor kneeling along the side of the couch looking at him running her hand down his back. Haley leaned in and kissed the falling tears from his eyes, she didn't know what else to do. Nathan didn't just share this information with anybody. The only people who knew about this were Lucas and his family. The fact that he was just sharing this with Haley was a step for him.

" Sorry, it was a hard time for me." Nathan said getting up from his laying position and pulled Haley into his lap so she was straddling him. Haley shook her head and hugged him. Nathan hugged her back resting his head in her neck.

" We don't have to talk about this." She whispered but Nathan shook his head.

" It's okay. So, after that, I had to take an absence from the team and my parents went crazy and sent me to rehab for a month. I think my dad put a lot of my "drug using" on him since he turned to alcohol after I left for rehab but when I came home he was clean and didn't push me like he use to, he let me play how I wanted to and our relationship was good again. I got back to just enjoying the game and playing my heart out. Eventually scouts came out, I got a full ride to Duke and now I'm playing for the L.A Lakers and have the most wonderful girlfriend so yeah, life's pretty good." Nathan said chuckling circling his arms around her waist. Haley smiled and leaned in and rested her lips against his for a brief second.

" Thank you for sharing that with me." She whispered. Nathan nodded.

" Just don't tell the world, between you and me." Nathan said giving her an Eskimo kiss.

" You and I." She corrected but nodded her head. Nathan chuckled and flipped them onto the couch as his body covered her body and his lips captured her lips.

* * *

Haley jumped into Nathan's Car has he rode off towards MTV studios in New York. They had both agreed to do a TV appearance together on TRL with VJ's Damien and Lyndsey.

"Morning beautiful, I brought you a vanilla cappuccino." Nathan said pointing to her drink in the cup holder. Nathan had just gotten good at guessing what Haley would want, she didn't really have a favorite drink.

" Thanks, just what I need." She said grabbing it and turning down his rap music blaring through his speakers. Nathan looked over to her and saw her head against the window.

" You look stressed, are you okay?" He asked using his free hand to squeeze her leg lightly.

" I'm fine, just I don't know. Yesterday I ditched the girls to hang out with you and their still pretty upset. Brooke's being all distant, I just feel like now that Bevin's there we wont resolve our fights as much since she can just talk and hang out with Bevin. " Haley explained.

" You really don't like this Bevin girl do you?" Nathan asked. Haley chuckled.

" I really do try to, but she bugs me. Shes all buddy buddy with Brooke and wears my clothes without asking and Brooke's inviting her to all of the Clothes over Bros events she usually invited me to go to and now she doesn't even ask me." Haley explained.

" I think I'm just jealous of Bevin, boy I need to talk to Brooke." Haley said pulling out her phone texting her. Nathan just nodded listening to her problems.

_Hey, do you want to do out to dinner tonight?_

_Rosa's say 8?  
_

Haley sat patiently waiting for her to answer.

_Sorry, already have a double date set with Bevin, Lucas and one of Lucas' friends for Bevin. _

_Maybe another time. _

* * *

" And today with us we have the hottest couple in the entertainment industry Nathan Scott and Haley James!" Damien introduced as the couple walked out holding hands and the song Umbrella by Rhianna blared through out the speakers. The audience was mostly young teens who held their hands out and screamed holding up signs with pictures of the couple together. Nathan and Haley looked gorgeous together, Haley had her long hair pin straight with tight black skinny jeans and a black Marc Jacobs short sleeve bottom up hugging her waist and loose up top. Nathan was dressed in destroyed blue jeans with a plaid blue and white button up.

" It's crazy in here!" Haley said hugging Damien and then Lyndsey.

" Nice to meet you." Nathan said shaking hands with Damien and giving Lyndsey a hug.

" So, lets start by saying we probably have the two hottest people in the studio right now, right here!" Lyndsey cheered laughing into the microphone. The audience shouted and clapped in agreement.

" You and I right?" Damien joked.

" Of course, who else would I be talking about, defiantly not Nathan Scott and Haley James." Lyndsey played along. The audience chuckled as well as Nathan and Haley did. Nathan released Haley's hand to pull up the sleeves on his button up and crossed his arms looking sexy as hell.

" Well, you two look stunning, lets start with some easy questions and then move to the questions you will hate! Now, I'm not up to speed with basketball so Nathan you will have to help me out, but I was told your currently not playing with the Lakers right now and was pulled from the season early due to a knee injury, how do you feel not being there to help your team out?" Lyndsey asked.

" It's tough actually but it has gotten much easier. When I was first told I wasn't going to to be playing I didn't respond very well, but now things are a lot better and I'm living with my brother, just enjoying my time of absence. I'm just happy the teams still playing strong." Nathan explained.

" I'm just curious as to how the heck you guys met? I mean Nathan's the big man on the court and Haley, your a success with the modeling industry, I don't get it? How the heck did you cross paths?" Damien asked. Nathan and Haley chuckled.

" I got this one, I'm actually friends with his brother and one day Brooke and I were over at Luke's and Nathan was there. After he couldn't stop drooling I was just like fine Nathan Scott I'll go out on a date with you if it's really what you want." The accidence laughed at her explanation.

" No, no, no. She was begging for me to ask her out so I was like I don't see why not? Not terrible on the eyes." Nathan said chuckling wrapping his arm around her shoulder as Haley snuggled into his side.

" But really no, since I've been living with my brother one day her and Brooke were there and we both couldn't deny the tension so we actually went out on Valentines and have been dating for 2 months now. " Nathan explained.

" Aw, I can feel the love in the air. Right now were going to break off from the happy couple and jump to videos taking spots 10 and 9. At number 10 we have the latest from Jesse McCartney with his new track Leavin' and at number 9 we have Love song by new artist Sara Bareilles which has been jumping all over the countdown." Lyndsey said as she pointed to the TV that played the videos.

Nathan and Haley had spent the rest of the time on TRL laughing and joking around on the set bringing fun to the set. They had stayed back for two hours giving out autographs, meeting with the fans, taking pictures and having a good time as a couple under the spotlight sneaking in kisses here and there.

**Like it? Let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heres a new update for you guys! Sorry this one is a little late, I had it done about two days ago but I have been sick and didnt have time to edit, but here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

12

May 2008

Haley browsed around Chanel on Fifth Ave. looking at all the new designer handbags and jewelery as she admired all the new styles and designs. Haley was dressed casually yet fashionably in her white vogue pea coat with black leggings and a simple black flats. She had decided to wear her Burberry eyeglasses for style today and her hair loosely curled dangling around her shoulders. She wasn't exactly looking around more than thinking about her and Brooke's friendship on the rocks. She had thought shopping would take her mind off it but that didn't work out to well.

" Miss.James may I offer you a glass of Champagne?" One of the employees asked. Haley shook her head.

" No thanks." She said politely. Haley walked over to the new arrival purse section and saw a familiar back side glancing at the purses. Haley got closer and recognized his strong jaw and walked up behind him cover his eyes.

" Guess who?" Haley cheered. Nathan chuckled and took her hands off his eyes and kissed her right hand.

" Are you stocking me?" He teased turning around and his eyes gave her an impressed stare.

" No, and what are you looking at?" Haley asked self consciously running her fingers over her mouth.

" Nothing, I've just never seen you in glasses. I like it, very sexy." He stated. Haley giggled. That giggle that he adored so much, only something he could do to her.

" You look like a sexy secretary." He added looking her up and down once more. Damn my girl is sexy, Nathan said to himself as he felt himself tighten in the pants.

" Shut up, what are you doing here?" She replied hitting him on the chest and instantly running them up and down his chest where she hit him.

" Trying to find something for my moms birthday, I'm having no hope." He stated frustrated running his hand through his hair. Haley giggled.

" Your so cute when your frustrated, can I help you?" Haley asked wrapping her arms around his neck smiling up at him kissing him lightly.

" I am not cute, but yes please, I need a girls opinion." He said pecking her back.

" Fine, lets go handsome." Haley said taking his hand and intertwining their fingers and walking out of the store.

" Moms like Prada a little better, their purses are classic and simple. It's just a block over." Haley replied looking up to him. Nathan just smiled down at her trusting her taste.

" Alright, whatever you say. Why are you all by yourself? Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked drawing small circles against the back of her hand.

" Her and Bevin went to starbucks this morning and still weren't back by noon so I just figured I would go shopping." Haley shrugged resting her head against Nathans arm. Nathan could hear the sadness in her tone and squeezed her hand tightly.

" You should of called me, I would have gladly hung out with you." He said sweetly bringing a smile to her face, which was just what he wanted.

" I know you would of, I just thought the three of us could of hung out. Oh well, I know who I'm calling next time." Haley said smiling up at him while they waited for the walking signal. Nathan brought her in his arms as he kissed her forehead. Haley smiled and felt the tingles in her body multiply by 20 at his cute gesture. He did everything right to make her feel better.

Nathan and Haley walked into Prada with Haley's arms circling his torso and his arm wrapped around her shoulder looking happier then ever.

" Mr.Scott, Miss.James, welcome." The host welcomed the couple and they smiled at her nicely making their way to the purse department of the store.

" So, do you think your mom wants an everyday black purse or something different?" Haley asked touching the soft leather of one of the purses. Nathan shrugged.

" She's always trying to wear things that make her look younger, shes in her 40's so shes going through that phase." He explained.

" Alright, lets try the other side of this wall, the styles are a little more loose." Haley said as they walked around to the other side. The couple looked through all the designs and all of the different colors, and Haley even styled a few and Nathan just laughed at her silliness. Haley glanced around the store for a brief moment and spotted the perfect one.

" Baby, look at that one!" Haley said pointing to the one by the check out under the glass.

" Come on, Come on!" Haley said grabbing his hand and running to look at it.

" She will love it! Excuse me, could we see this one please?" Haley asked the sales women. The women smiled and nodded unlocking the glass door and pulling it out.

" Brand new, just sent in from France. Printed with buckskin and a gold plated hardware. Inside its leather interior, selling at 1,500." The women explained holding it up. Haley took the bag from her and adored the bag. It was perfect it was a cream white purse with a gold and brown designs flowing through it.

" What do you think?" Haley asked Nathan placing it on her shoulder.

" If you think she will like it then I'll get it." He simply said. Haley and the sales women laughed at his bluntness.

" Men, no clue in the world the art of a handbag." The women said behind the counter. Haley chuckled.

" Absolutely none. I guess we will get it." Haley said giving the bag back.

" Great, I'll go back and wrap it for you." She said taking it and walking towards the back. Haley snuggled into Nathans side.

" She will like it baby, don't worry. If not blame it on me." Haley said into his side. Nathan ran his hand up and down her arm.

" I'm taking your word."

"Good, do you need to go anywhere else?" Haley asked.

" Besides home with you? Nope, not really." Nathan said hugging her tightly into his side. Haley smiled and reached up and kissed him staring into his gorgeous eyes. Oh god Haley, your falling for him.

" Here you go sir. Your looking at 1,500." The sales women replied placing the nicely wrapped bag on the counter. Nathan pulled apart from Haley and took his wallet out of his back pocket placing his credit card on the counter. The women made the transaction and gave the card back to Nathan.

" You two have a lovely day." The women said handing the bag to Nathan. Nathan intertwined his fingers with Haley as she followed him out of the store.

" Back to my place or yours?" He asked.

" Yours, I'll even be your sexy secretary." She purred into his ear taking his earlobe into her mouth. Nathan groaned.

"Well then come on women!" Nathan yelled swooping her up into his arms carrying a laughing Haley.

* * *

Haley walked into the apartment around 1 in the morning. She quietly stepped in and locked the door behind her kicking off her shoes. Haley walked into the kitchen turning on the light screaming as she saw Brooke sitting at the table eating ice cream.

" Jesus Brooke! What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?" Haley said holding her chest. Brooke chuckled.

" Calm down, I got lazy to turn on the light. I took one bite of this delicious ice cream and couldn't get up. I should be asking you what are you doing coming home so late? I haven't seen you all day, judging by that hickey I take it you were with Nathan." Brooke said pointing the spoon towards her neck. Haley ran her fingers over her neck trying to use her coat to cover it but just gave up.

" I waited up for you and Bevin till noon and then just left since you didn't come home and ran into Nathan." Haley explained walking to the utensils drawer pulling out a spoon to join Brooke.

" Sorry, we ended up going down to central park, walked around the city, shopped a little bit, I should have called sorry." Brooke explained, Haley took a spoonful of ice cream.

"What's going on with us Brooke?" Haley asked.

" I feel like were becoming distant." Haley added. Brooke nodded.

" I don't know but I don't like it. It seems like your always with Nathan and I'm always with Bevin."

" I know, we need to work on that. I just feel like sometimes I'm not even wanted in the conversation because you guys just by pass what I say." Haley explained.

" Haley, we have been best friends for 7 years, I can't lose you." Brooke said resting her head on her shoulder. Haley just wrapped her arm around her shoulder knowing they weren't getting anywhere since Brooke didn't even acknowledge her comment.

" I know Brooke." Haley responded hugging her tightly. Haley really wanted to believe nothing bad would happen between the two but apart of her was telling her different.

* * *

Haley walked in to the Cosmo studios that morning with a starbucks drink in hand. She pulled her phone out of her purse when she heard it beep.

_You should come over after, _

_I want to talk to you. _

_**Good or bad?**_

_Good. _

Haley smiled and let out a sigh of relief that it was nothing bad.

_**Great, I'll be there when I can. **_

" Ah, Miss Haley, How are you?" The photographer David greeted hugging Haley and giving her a kiss on her right cheek and then her left.

" We have all your clothes picked out, were going to go through about 5 outfits and were looking at 50 to 70 pictures in each outfit to get the perfect picture. You can head on over to hair and make up and they will get you ready. This issue of Cosmo girl is about shopping for the summer, so make up and hair is light and clothes are shorts, dresses, and a few bathing suits. Should be a great turn out." David explained sending her off to hair and make-up.

" Okay, your first shoot is the cover so its going to be an up close off your face so right now all were looking for is pretty smiles." David yelled over the fans that were blowing Haley's hair. Were this fans neceassary? Haley thought to herself, it was just so unrealistic. Haley gave a few smile to the camera switching it up by running her hand through her long blond hair.

" I love it, hold that." He yelled.

" Try the fake laugh, it emphasizes your luscious lips and mouth" He added. Haley had to laugh at that comment which actually worked for the camera.

" Great, hand in hair and laugh." He yelled again.

" Perfect, got it." He said signaling for the fans to come off.

" Alright, good job. When your shooting for cosmopolitan your cover will be a tiny bikini, so consider this easy." David said. Haley groaned.

" That magazine is always about showing skin isn't it?" She replied.

" Indeed it is, that issue is about having the perfect beach body for you man, we should actually bring Nathan onto set. Hey, let me look into that." David said pulling out his phone. Haley groaned again, why the hell did it matter what shape or size you were.

* * *

" Baby?" Haley yelled quietly walking into Nathan and Luke's house when nobody came to the door to open it. Haley heard the water running from the shower stop and the curtains open.

" Nathan, I'm here." Haley yelled once again taking off her shoes and making her way to his bedroom.

" I'll be out in a second." He yelled back jumping out of the shower and ran a towel through his hair before wrapping it around his waist.

" Jeez, your room is a mess. No wonder Lucas always bitches." Haley said walking into his room trying to make her way to the bed without stepping on the clutter all over the floor which consisted of magazine, clothes, papers, movies, CD's, and more clothes. Nathan walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, water still glistening off his upper body, which was looking damn appealing right now if Haley had to admit. His hair was still dripping with bits of water and his shower gel smelt like heaven. Am I seriously dating this guy? Haley asked herself. She was damn lucky she was the only one who could run her hands down his body and get away with it.

" Well, the guy puts me in a tiny ass room with no closet, a bed where only half my body fits on and expects me to get comfortable. I'm so use to a huge ass room. You should see my house in L.A I'm not use to this small living space and no maids." Nathan ranted while searching for a clean pair of boxers.

" You should fly down their with me one time and I could give you the grand tour. Actually, speaking of flying." Nathan said giving up on finding some underwear and took a seat next to Haley on the bed.

" You know how you came to my rescue for my moms birthday gift." Nathan asked as Haley nodded. Nathan fingers were fidgeting with one another.

" Well, Lucas and I fly down to Tree Hill in North Carolina when were free to celebrate with her and my dad and that happens to be next week and I was just wondering if maybe, maybe you wanted to come?" Nathan asked with hope in his voice still not looking at her afraid she might say no. Their were fireworks going off in her head, I'm going to meet his parents, this relationship is actually going somewhere unlike my pasts. Haley thought to herself. Haley smiled and brought her finger to his chin and tilted it to look at him.

" I would love to and Lucas and I, very good." Haley smiled scrunching up her nose in that cute way when he rubbed his nose back and fourth with hers.

" You have got me using proper grammar, who am I?" Nathan joked. Haley hit him on the arm and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

" Thank you." She whispered in his ear kissing him there lightly. Nathan mumbled a 'your welcome' while getting lost in the scent of her strawberry hair scent but immediately remember he had something else for her.

" Sit tight for a second." Nathan said pulling away from her reaching over the bed and grabbing the little white card on his night stand.

" I found this, I thought you might be interested." Nathan handed her the little white card as she read what was on it.

" Writers Craft 2008, inspiring all new writers to come out and learn all the dos and donts to writing a new novel. 200 dollars for 11 classes. Sign up now." Haley read out loud.

" Well you are just full of surprises today." Haley said softly looking down at the card. Nathan smiled leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Come on Nathan, man up your falling for this girl like your in high school.

" You don't have to go, I just want you to be doing something you love." He added. Haley shook her head.

" I'll go, thanks for this, she said holding it up and throwing it in her purse." Nathan smiled and lightly squeezed her knee and pulled his head back to look at her.

" What?" She asked.

" Did I forget to mention how sexy you look today?" Nathan asked. Haley laughed.

" You always going to use those cheesy lines Scott?" Haley asked giggling secretly loving Nathan Scott's cheesy lines.

" You tell me? Do they work?" He whispered in her ear as he angled his mouth with hers teasing her placing kisses on her forehead then her cheek and her nose as well as the side of her mouth. Haley closed her eyes nodded her head plunging her tongue into his mouth in a hurry. Nathan smirked picking her up off the bed placing her in his arms and then bringing them both down to the bed. His mouth licking off that tasty strawberry lip gloss. This was happy Haley thought to herself. She didn't have to dress in slutty lingerie everyday for her boyfriend to want to take her on the bed. Somebody who could make her dreams come true step by step. Haley now knew she didn't have to cake on her make up for him to think she was beautiful. This had been something Haley had been wanting to find forever, someone who thought she was beautiful without a face full of makeup and Nathan had given her that. Haley was falling in love, and was damn happy about it.


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N So sorry this one took a while, I hope you guys like it, **

**THANK YOU so much to all your replies! I love reading them so keep them coming.**

13

June 2008

" Bevin, can you please start going through this outrageous list of photographers, publishers, writers and fashion editors pulling up their best work so we can start calling them in for interviews and see if they are willing to work with Clothes over Bros magazine." Brooke explained handing her over the big binder. Brooke went back to her clip board reading over the things she still had to do.

" Right now I have a meeting with a real estate agent to help me pick out studio properties which are for sale and then we can move all this magazine craziness over there. So if you can have your job done in the next 5 to 6 hours we will be right on schedule."

" Hello." Brooke answered her phone as soon as it started ringing.

" Hi Brooke Davis, It's Brenda. I have a few properties already that I want to show you but I was wondering how important it is to have all the offices for the business say of the magazine in the same building?" Brenda questioned.

" I wont be buying if everything is not all together. I will tell you once I don't want the photo shoot studio over one 48th and the business offices a few blocks away. Everything together!" Brooke yelled not bothering to say goodbye when she had another call.

" Hello." Brooke answered frustrated, waving a quick good bye to Bevin leaving the office with her handy clip bored and cell phone and making her way to her meeting with Brenda.

" Hey pretty girl, I was just calling to see if last minute you changed your mind? Fly down with us." Lucas asked sitting in the airport waiting for their plane to board.

" Luke, thats sweet but I can't. I told you, I want this magazine to release by august and I need everything to be ready, sorry." Brooke answered.

" Just tell your parents I say hi, and I'll call you when I can, I have to go, bye." Brooke added hanging up her phone and throwing it in her purse.

" What the status?" Haley asked walking back up to Lucas and Nathan with a lemonade in hand. She had smiled and waved at some of the fans who smiled and pointed at her walking by.

" She cant, shes busy with the magazine." Lucas answered. Haley cupped his cheek lightly and made her way back to her seat. Lucas wasn't the only one who wanted Brooke to come, Haley had figured it would be the perfect way for them to get their friendship back together.

" Sorry man." Nathan apologized feeling bad for his brother, he would be just as upset if Haley was the one who couldn't make it.

Nathan and Haley's hands were linked together across the arm rest as Haley's head rested against her window as she had scored the window seat. Nathan had his head rested back against his head rest and eyes closed listening to his ipod. Haley's mind spinning with different things, her and Brooke, her and writing, her and modeling, her and Nathan, her and Nathans parents, so many things were going through her mind. Nathan opened his eyes to shuffle in his seat a little bit but before he closed his eyes he looked over towards her direction and saw her looking rather upset.

" Hey, you okay?" Nathan asked pulling out his ear phones. Haley pulled her cheek away from the window and nodded.

" Fine, thanks." She smiled back at him.

" Baby, whats wrong?" He asked again. Haley looked at him and his eyes were nothing but concern for her.

" I'm just worried about meeting your parents, I can't keep wondering if they will even like me. I'm scared for mine and Brooke's friendship, she has been the closest person to me ever since I went off to college, it's hard for me to just lose her like that. I'm also scared for her reaction to me wanting to start writing and drop modeling. It's just a lot of things are going on right now and really all I want to do is be happy, but I have to admit lately with you, your the only one who seems to put a smile on my face, so that's a good thing." Haley said giving him a small smile. Nathan smiled back at her and squeezed her hand tightly, bringing it to his lips leaving a small kiss against her much smaller hand.

" My every intention is to make you happy, especially lately since I know you have been stressed. All I want you to do this week is forget about Brooke, forget about modeling and forget about writing and just have a good time. As for Brooke not being happy with you writing, I know shes your best friend, but if she thinks its ridiculous shes not a good friend Haley." Nathan explained. And that would be exactly why I love you, Haley thought to herself.

" Thanks." She whispered, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek where she could feel his little hairs that hadn't been shaved this morning.

" And my parents will love you, trust me."

* * *

" Mom, Dad!" Lucas yelled as the three of them entered the Scott mansion.

" My boys!" Deb Scott came running from the back running through out the entire house with a Dan Scott right behind her chuckling at his wife.

" Hey mom." They both said in unison as their mom gave both of them a big hug.

" I have missed you both, so much." She said hugging them tighter. Deb loved it most when her boys were home with her.

" Where is she Nathan?" Deb yelled breaking apart from them and looking behind them to see a beautiful petite girl with long blond hair and big brown eyes.

" Hi dear, I'm Deb Scott and this is my husband Dan Scott." Deb said holding out her hand to shake Haley's. Haley smiled and shook her hand.

" Nice to meet you, Haley James."

" How my son scored you I will never know." Dan said shaking her hand as well, causing Haley and Lucas to laugh. Nathan had asked himself that question many times himself.

" Oh Dan, be nice. I'm so glad I'm finally meeting you, anytime I talk to Nathan we can't hang up without him talking about you." Deb said. Nathan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

" Shes lying." He said in his defense. Now it was Debs turn to roll he eyes turning to Haley she mouthed 'I'm not lying' causing Haley to chuckle.

" Well, how about we go out back, drink some lemonade and chit chat." Deb offered, the group smiled and made their way out back. Deb followed behind Nathan and patted him on the back.

" Not once did you mention she was gorgeous." Deb whispered. Nathan smirked.

" I just figured you would know mom, I mean look at me." Nathan replied shrugging his shoulders. Deb laughed, and hugged her son. They cockiness her one boy had, she never knew where he got it. Well, she actually did, her husband.

* * *

" So, Haley where did you grow up?" Dan asked as he flipped down the lid of the barbecue, joining the 4 of them at the patio set. Deb and Dan were sat by each other, as well as Nathan and Lucas with Haley on one side of Nathan.

" Westchester actually, my parents grew up in New York but once our family expanded we moved out to Westchester since 6 kids and 2 parents couldn't fit in a 3 bedroom apartment in Manhattan." Haley explained. Deb chuckled.

" I'd say, must have been crazy all over." Deb said taking a sip from her drink.

" Yeah, we got your typical huge county house that could fit all of us growing up."

" I always wanted more kids, but this one over here refused." Dan explained.

" Sorry, I'm not pushing another one of their big heads out, its too much pain on a women." Deb said shrieking.

" Anyways, Mom, Dad, Brooke says hi and can't wait to meet you." Lucas said changing the subject. Nathan looked over to Haley and gave her a toothy grin which she returned back.

" Aw, too bad she couldn't make it. I can't wait to meet her as well, you two are best friends right?" Deb asked.

" Yeah, we have been for awhile now." Haley answered.

" Next time you both will have to come up." Dan offered. Haley nodded again.

" So old man, hows your game these days?" Nathan asked getting bored of this small talk boring shit.

" Better than yours apparently." Dan said shooting a glare towards his knee. Nathan chuckled.

" Bring it on old guy, Nathan and I versus you." Lucas said hopping out of his chair, tightening his laces. Dan groaned.

" Alright, I'll kick your ass." He replied. Nathan bent down to place a kiss on Haley's forehead and the three of them were off towards the side of the house where a basketball court was set up to play for old times sake.

" Those boys and their basketball, when they were younger it was all they would play. I think it was the only time I considered having a kid again just praying to get a little girl." Deb explained.

" Nathan seems crazy about it, I can't wait till hes playing again." Haley said smiling, already excited for the first game she would be going to watching him run up and down the court.

" It's been a big part of his life, its apart of his heart, and apparently you have the other half Missy." Deb said teasing her. Haley smiled and blushed a little bit.

" You raised a perfect gentlemen, I really like him Mrs. Scott." Haley explained.

" I know you do sweetheart, and he really likes you. Nathan has never brought home a girl in his life, so you must mean a lot to him. Don't tell him I told you this, but during a phone call one day he said you hold a big piece of his heart to the point where he would do anything for you, I know he might not be good with speaking his emotions trust me, I'm his mother but he does really like you." Deb said. Haley smiled and could feel the tears in her eyes. She loved his mom.

" Thanks, Mrs. Scott."

" Oh please don't call me that, I sound old." Deb said laughing. Haley chuckled as well remembering Nathan telling her she was going through that phase.

" I actually know this foundation trick that can decrease aging signs if you want me to show you?" Haley offered.

" Oh my god, lets go." Deb said pulling Haley by the hand out of her chair.

* * *

Haley was in the washroom connected to Nathans old room from when he was a kid. She was completing her nightly routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face and applying moisturizer to her skin. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun from washing her face. She was dressed in Victoria secret boy short underwear that her ass was falling out of and a tiny pink t-shirt.

" Hot damn, you have a serious ass Haley James." Nathan said walking into the bathroom, feeling his member under his checkered boxers awaken upon seeing her dressed in very little.

" Down boy, your parents are down the hall and Lucas is across the hall." Haley replied as Nathan walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist laying a kiss against the exposed skin on her neck.

" Do you like teasing me?" Nathan asked her chuckling looking at their reflection in the mirror. Haley giggled and shook her head.

" Now, why would I love that?" Haley faked. Nathan tightened his grip around her waist and released only to run his fingers against her soft skin under her t-shirt. Haley giggled.

" Nate, that tickles." She said squirming in his arms. Nathan chuckled and stopped resting his chin against her shoulder.

" We look good together baby." Nathan said looking at the two of them in the mirror with a happy glow to their faces. Haley looked at the image too.

" Mmm, we do." Haley said fluttering her eyes closed for a brief moment.

" Tired?" He asked her turning her around to look at him.

" Little bit, I'll stay up and watch the game with you for a bit even though I don't know what the hell's happening." She said yawning. Nathan picked her up and easily threw her over his shoulder escaping a small giggle from her, she had gotten so use to him doing that she loved it. Flicking off the lights in the bathroom and heading for the bed he placed her on the covers and climbed in bed with her. They both snuggled under the covers, with Nathans back rested against the backboard and Haley snuggled into his side with his arm resting around her. Nathan grabbed the remote from the night stand flicking on the Lakers semi final game. Haley never bugged Nathan while he was watching a game since he was always so into it but curious if his parents had said anything to him about her.

" So, do your parents approve?" Haley asked quietly. Nathans hand ran up and down her arm.

" Very much, they know you mean a lot to me baby." He answered taking his eyes off the screen to smile down at her and place a kiss on the tip of her nose. Haley scrunched her nose and smiled while wrapping her arm around his torso snuggling against him.

* * *

" Hey mom, heres your birthday gift from Lucas and myself." Nathan said as he and Lucas walked downstairs with their father. Nathan placed the wrapped present on the table where Deb and Haley were enjoying a bowl of ice cream together.

" Ou,Yay!" Deb said clapping her hands. Haley chuckled as Deb pulled out all the tissue paper and pulled out the Prada purse. Debs hand flew to her mouth.

" Oh my." She whispered, admiring the hand bag picking it up and running her hands over it.

" This is mine! I love it! Thank you! Thank you!" Deb said bring Nathan to a hug and then Lucas. The boys in the room all rolled their eyes at how crazy she was going over a hand bag.

" I actually bought you something too." Haley said jumping up and running upstairs to get the wrapped gift from her suitcase. Nathan stood their in confusion not remembering her saying she bought his mom something. Haley came back downstairs and handed Deb the gift.

" Aw, Thank you Haley, you didn't have to." Deb said as she took the gift from Haley. Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Haley smiled knowing she would love it since she loved the bag.

" No way, the matching wallet!" Deb said hugging it her chest and Haley chuckled.

" Thank you so much, Nathan you have the best girlfriend." Deb said bringing her into a hug. Lucas, Nathan and Dan laughed at Debs antics, acting like a 4 year old girl getting all her wishes.

* * *

" You got some sand on your boob." Nathan said reaching over and patting the sand off Haley's boob as they were sitting by the beach at the Scott beach house. It was just the two of them getting away from Lucas, Deb and Dan for the day.

" Nice observation." Haley said smirking from her spot on her beach towel.

" I'm bored." Nathan pouted like a 4 year old throwing a bit of sand landing no where. Haley was currently laying down on her towel catching some sun so she could go back to New York with a tan and not her current pale look that she was apparently going for. Nathan on the other hand was having a hard time just keeping his cool with his smoking hot girlfriend laying next to him stretched out in a tiny orange bikini covering shit and all. Her hair was all down and every where just the way he liked it, her mouth was coated in his favorite strawberry lip gloss of hers and her scent was something delicious that kept falling under his nose.

" Here, read a magazine." She said throwing one to him. Nathan sighed and flipped it open pushing past all the ads.

" 7 ways to help menstrual cramps." Nathan began reading before flinching and throwing down the magazine. Haley giggled and sat up from her spot.

" So you might not like that, lets make a sand castle then." Haley suggested not wanting her poor boyfriend to be bored.

" Haley were not five." Nathan complained.

" Oh come on, it will be fun! I used to love making them with my sisters." Haley smiled, giving him her best doggy eyes. Nathan groaned, he couldn't turn those down.

" Fine, I have some buckets and crap in the basement, be right back." Nathan said jumping up from his spot making his way the beach house, as Haley just giggled and clapped her hands, Nathan looked back at her and just laughed she was so cute.

" Alright, tons of shovels, pails and buckets." Nathan said dropping the handful of junk in front of Haley.

" And also two bottles of water." Nathan said handing her one, while taking a sip from his own.

" Great, lets get started." Haley said getting up and bringing her bucket out to the beach to get some water.

* * *

" Nathan, no! Your going to break it!" Haley screamed pushing his hand away as he was about to smooth down the one part of the castle.

" Haley, I got to do nothing besides be your slave and get you water, what happen to teamwork?" He questioned sitting with his legs all tangled into the sand.

" I don't know Nathan, I Just wanted it to be perfect." She answered as got up and walked around her master piece and shrugged. Nathan just shook his head. Haley stood there with her arms on her hips.

" There, done!" Haley clapped.

" Glad you needed my help baby." Nathan pouted, Haley giggled and plopped her self right into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the lips.

" Finally, I get a kiss, I haven't go one all damn day." Nathan complained.

" Your a grouch today, what can I do to make you feel better?" Haley asked tilting her head to the side, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

" Basically have sex with me right now right here." Nathan offered. Haley chuckled and got up from her spot on his lap and got up taking his hands with hers has she pulled him up with the help of him walking them towards the water.

" Sex in the water? I like the way you think Hales." Nathan said smirking, Haley just rolled her eyes.

" Shut up Scott." She said. Nathan smirked and brought his self closer to her pulling her up into his arms.

" Nathan!" She screamed laughing as his carried her like he was walking through a threshold. Nathan feet came into contact with the cold water still carrying Haley in his arms.

" You ready, I'm throwing your fine ass in." Nathan yelled as the water came waist level. Haley just screamed and laughed but nodded her head.

" My bathing suits gunna fall off." Haley said as she pulled up the top.

" Even better." He smirked tossing her in a few feet away. Haley went flying in laughing and came back up getting her hair out of her face.

" There, that's what I get for not letting you help." Haley said giggling making her way closer to him.

" Damn, no sex?" He teased while slapping her ass. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

" I didn't say that." She whispered against his lips plunging her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his various times. Nathan moaned and massaged her lower back. Haley tightened her legs around his waist while bringing his head in her arms angling her face so he could kiss her fully. Haley teased him by sucking on his tongue a few times before his lips took over hers. Nathan nibbled her bottom lip gaining a moan from her causing him to do a it again.

Haley clutched his hair has he kissed her senseless. Nathan moved down to her neck leaving hot, wet kisses causing her throat to dry up while his one hand had made its way to kneading her breast causing Haley's head to fall back.

" Baby." Nathan whispered against her neck. Haley found it hard to form words so she just looked in his eyes full of lust which had turned a darker shade of blue. It was official Nathan Scott could turn Haley on within seconds. He was just so damn good Haley thought to herself. When it came to the sex department he damn well knew what to do.

" Want to go inside, anyone could easily come out." He asked while laying kisses against her neck wanting her to feel comfortable. Haley nodded, and Nathan pulled her onto his back walking them back to the house. Haley placed her chin against his shoulder and laid a kiss on his neck, she so badly wanted to say those three little words but decided against it. Once Nathan reached the sand he kept Haley piggy backed on his back and walked them to the house. Once they got inside Nathan put Haley down so he could get them towels, but Haley had different plans and backed him up against the door attacking him with her lips. Nathan kissed her back with just as much intensity tangling his tongue with hers and pushed himself off the door dragging them to the nearest couch letting their arms and legs tangle together. Nathan moaned when her hand traveled down south. God, he loved this girl.

* * *

" Okay, you guys have a safe flight! Haley it was so nice meeting you and thank you for the gift." Deb Scott said as she stood on the porch and waved to her boys and Haley as they went off.

" Bye boys." Dan yelled waving as well. The three of them waved back and sped out of the drive way.

" Finally, L.A here we come." Nathan roared blaring up his music. Lucas cheered and hollered as well. Haley sat in the back seat confused.

" You guys are going to L.A?" Haley asked. Lucas hit Lucas' shoulder.

" You didn't tell her man?" Lucas asked.

" Shit, it slipped my mind. Yeah, is that okay? Were going to support the team its the finals and I want to be there since I am technically on the team. I also have to check in with my physical therapist for my and knee and get my summer workout plan from coach to have me ready for next season. Not to mention its going to be great to get home and sleep in my own bed and not the piece of shit Lucas gave me." Nathan said shooting him a death glare.

" You can come if you want." Nathan offered when Haley didn't say anything.

" No, no I don't want to ruin brother bonding go have fun." Haley said smiling to him through the rear view mirror.

" Great, your not mad?" He asked. Haley laughed.

" Do you think I'm that crazy Nathan? No, I really don't care." Haley said truthfully. Nathan smiled.

" Alright, then were going to L.A" Nathan cheered again honking the horn. Lucas and him yelled and hollered.

" You sure love your city baby." Haley said chuckling.

" Your damn right I do." Nathan said tapping the steering wheel.

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Heres a quick update, I will warn you its short cause its a cliffhanger type chapter.**

**Thanks so much for the replies! hehe, I just smile when I see them keep coming !**

14

June 2008

Nathan parked his SUV in the garage next to his Escalade and mustang missing the feel of coming home to his own house or say mansion.

" Feels good to be home." Nathan said to Lucas as they hoped out of the car stretching out their legs from the plane and car ride. Nathan walked up to the side door and could hear Ace racing through the house coming to the door.

" Ah, hi buddy. I missed you." Nathan said kneeling down scratching and rubbing Ace's head has he licked his face. Nathan hit his side a few times and ran his hands up along both sides.

" I haven't seen you in forever." Nathan said hugging his dog as if is was a person. Nathan loved his dog, he was like his roommate.

" Damn Nate, he has been here alone?" Lucas asked putting his bag in the closet in the side hall.

" Well, I have Daren my neighbor come everyday to play with him, feed him, walk him and all that shit." Nathan said getting up from his spot making his way down the long hall way into the kitchen with ace licking at his legs by his side. Lucas walked through the long hallway looking at all the tall mirrors and paintings, he hadn't been to his brothers house since it was designed, all he knew was he had a nice house that was for damn sure.

" Damn, your house is hooked up." Luke said whistling as they walked into the stainless steel kitchen.

" Pays to have money." Nathan said smirking. Lucas just rolled his eyes popping up on a bar stool.

" Every things so clean, where are those damn maids of yours?" Lucas asked. Nathan walked over to the fridge pulling out a Gatorade for him and Lucas.

" Their not here when I'm going to be gone for 9 months dumb ass." Nathan said taking a swig.

" Screw you, so you and Haley looked pretty cozy on this week." Lucas stated. Nathan smiled, he hadn't seen or talked to her since they boarded separate plans and he already missed her.

" I love her Luke." Nate said. Lucas spite his drink out of his mouth laughing.

" Shut the hell up man." He said laughing.

" I'm serious ass face, this is the first time I have ever felt this way with anybody. I always want to be with her, make her happy, I'm happy Luke, can you believe that I'm happy in a steady relationship with one girl. I'm in love with her, her smile, this little giggle she has, shes so caring and kind, shes so little you just want to squeeze her, she has a big heart, and not to mention shes damn sexy." Nathan said smirking at the last part.

" Damn sexy, sexy little bod too." Lucas added.

" Hey, easy." Nathan said pointing his bottle at him. Personally he thought Haley could put a few pounds on her but wouldn't deny she had a nice body.

" Well, its safe to say your in love." Lucas replied, it was weird to see his brother like this, so in love and happy. It was a different look for Nathan.

" I know, can you believe that. I have been with this girl for 4 months and I'm already crazy in love with her. I mean I knew she was special when we went on our first date, but damn, I would have never of thought this.

Haley walked into the dark apartment with a sigh figuring Brooke and Bevin ditched their dinner plans. Haley was still dresses in her comfy clothes from the airplane, her juicy jumpsuit with Ugg boots. Of course Nathan had made fun of her for wearing so many damn clothes with summer approaching.

Haley rolled her suitcase into her room before making her way to the kitchen to read the easy erase board.

Haley, Bevin and I actually are caught up at the office and then are heading out to a party a lot later, so don't wait up. We will have to catch dinner another time, sorry.

Haley sighed and pulled out her phone calling Brooke's office.

" Clothes over Bros, Brooke Davis' office." Somebody answered.

" Hi, is Brooke there please." Haley asked.

" Nope, she left around 5 today, sorry."

"Thanks." Haley said hanging up and not bothering to call Brooke's cell not wanting to deal with another lie.

Haley made her way to the couch snuggling up under a blanket resting her head against the arm but having to get up to find the remote. She noticed it on the table sitting on top of the newspaper but some red circles caught her eye. Haley picked up the paper and saw it was condos in New York for rent. Haley looked over some of the condos, some 2 bedroom, some 3 bedroom, she didn't know what the hell was going on but she needed some information once Brooke decided to come home. Haley just threw the paper on the floor so frustrated not even caring. Getting her self comfy up on the couch she flipped on the T.V flipping to some will and grace. Time like these were when she needed Nathan in the city.

* * *

" Alright Nathan, your knee is healing a lot slower than we want it too, since your in New York right now I'm going to get you a list of rehab centers you should look into." Doctor Cash said bringing out a clipboard writing down the best places.

" Is there anyway you will be back in L.A for the next few months?" He asked.

" It's not that I can't, I'm just staying with my brother right now." He answered, worried about his knee.

" Alright, well I highly recommend you staying here so you can attend Lowers rehab, but try out one of these places in New York for 3 weeks, come see me and we will see if its healed. " Doctor Cash said handing him the piece of paper. Nathan nodded and jumped down from the table, putting his shoes on. He had to be up and playing basketball next season, if he had to be in L.A then so be it.

" Thanks Doc, catch you later." Nathan said patting him on the shoulder and walking out of the office pulling out his phone.

" Hey sexy lady." Nathan said as Haley answered her phone. Haley giggled and put down her nail filer.

" Hey baby, I miss you!" Haley said happily.

" Well, you sound happy, things good with you and Brooke?"

" Ugh, I don't want to talk about that, did you have your appointment? How is everything with your knee." Haley asked.

" It's good but its not healing as fast as we would like it too. Doctor Cash gave me a list of rehab centers in New York to try and if their no good I'm back to L.A. Earlier than expected." Nathan said getting into his car, just answering Haley not wanting to bother her with the Brooke situation.

" Oh, well thats good." Haley said, she had never actually really thought about what they were going to do when Nathan went back to L.A.

" Yeah, well baby I was just calling to say I miss you and see what you were up to, I actually have to meet coach right now so talk to you later?"

" Promise, I'll call you. Bye."

" Bye baby." He said hanging up, praying that a rehab in New York was good enough, he had no clue in the world what he would do if he had to leave earlier, better yet what they were going to do when he leaves in September.

* * *

**So, you probs hate me, wanting to know with Brooke and Haley/Nathan and Haley! **

**Just thought I would keep you guessing for bit!**


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the replies!

**I got some bad news, the next update wont be till next week sometime, I'm going away on vaction plus its the end of the school year, so exam review, final projects, blah blah blah you guys know, so I'm going to be extra busy trying to cram everything in as well as finish assignments as well as go on vacation! It was tough enough to get this update posted in a decent time frame.**

I hope you guys will still stick around though :)

**Just bare with me, I'm going to be busy for the whole month of june with exams but I will get around to updating atleast once a week for you guys, maybe twice just not everyday like I usually do.**

15

July 2008

The beginning of July last year Haley would have never thought she would be packing up all her belongings and moving out of the apartment she shared with her best friend and currently that's what she was doing.

Sitting in a corner of her and Brooks huge walk in closet there sat Haley James folding up beach dresses, beach wraps, beach camisoles anything besides bathing suits and flip flops of course that were worn at the beach was folded up and placed in the same box. Damn, we have too many clothes Haley said to herself. She had tried throwing in all their bathing suits but they needed a much bigger box. Haley had called Nathan over earlier to tell him to come over and she would share the big news and just as expected he came strolling in a half hour later.

" Hey, whats up?" He asked with a water in hand dressed in khakis and a gray polo, looking around at all the boxes boxed up and clothes everywhere.

" What the hell are you doing?" He asked again as his eyes scanned the room again.

" Well, Me, Brooke and my new roommate Bevin are moving!" Haley clapped faking enthusiasm. Oh god, this isn't good Nathan thought to himself.

" Moving?" He asked.

_-Flashback-_

" _Brooke, what the hell is this?" Haley asked slamming down the newspaper on the kitchen table when Bevin and Brooke came strolling in. _

" _Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that." Brooke said mentally slapping herself for not hiding that better. The tips of Haley's fingers tapped against the the counter waiting for her to explain. _

" _Well, since Bevin has been basically living here for the past month and it has been great, I figured why not have all of us live together. With all of us living here there isn't enough room so we thought we would look into some condos." Brooke explained. _

" _The one we decided on even had a little house in the back where you can live so your have your own privacy, I thought it would be perfect for you." Bevin also added. It was taking everything in Haley not to break down and cry. _

" _The one "we" decided on, I don't remember deciding on anything, actually I don't remember deciding on jack shit." Haley yelled as her anger was taking over her. Haley barley ever swore, she swore when she furious and right now, yeah she was furious. _

" _Hales, just calm down." Bevin said, Haley flinched as she used her nickname. Oh, god you don't tell Haley to calm down, never helps the situation, Brooke thought to herself. Haley laughed. _

" _Don't you dare, don't you tell me to calm down Bevin. You come in here and take my shit without asking, you don't clean a god damn thing and not to mention you steal my best friend." Haley said yelling at Bevin with tears rolling down her face. Her friendship with Brooke was fading and she was just now realizing that it wasn't going to get any better. Brooke played with her hair as she always did when she was nervous. The fact that Brooke really was loosing her best friend and had nothing to say hurt Haley the most. Am I loosing my best friend ? Brooke thought to herself. _

" _Here, about you just look at this one down here, its the one I like and Bevin likes and the rest is up to you." Brooke said pointing to the bottom of the newspaper with her voice getting shaky and her eyes tearing up. Haley looked down and just rolled her eyes. _

" _I think I have already made it clear how I feel about this situation Brooke." Haley said emphasizing on Brooke's name. _

" _Maybe if you go check out the place you will get a better feel." Brooke added. _

" _Whatever, just tell me when moving day is." Haley replied harshly walking out of the kitchen. Bevin looked over to Brooke with look of utter shock. _

" _Wow." _

" _Yeah, I'll talk with her." Brooke said wiping at the tears in her eyes. _

" _What's wrong?" Bevin asked. _

" _I'm just realizing now that I'm loosing my best friend, and theirs nothing I can do about it. I have never seen her like that Bev. So hurt, and betrayed and I did that to her, how could I do that to my best friend." Brooke cried with a new batch of tears strolling down her face. Bevin brought her into a hug rubbing her back. _

" _Shh, it will be okay." _

_- End of Flashback- _

Nathan ran his fingers through Haley's silky hair as her head resting on his shoulder. Both of their backs were rested against the wall and Haley was explaining what happen that day in the kitchen.

" Baby, you have to take a stand, don't move in with them, go look at places to rent for yourself, don't live somewhere where the tensions will constantly be high." Nathan explained getting his fingers tangled in her hair.

" Apparently I'm not going to be living with them, I'm pushed to the little back house not even around them, dumb bitches." Haley spit out. Nathan chuckled.

" Well, its good for privacy that your always complaining about. No more stealing of your clothes." Nathan offered, Haley just shrugged her shoulders.

" I guess, It's also the fact that Brooke doesn't seem to have a problem with pushing me to the back house. I don't have a problem with Brooke invading my privacy, she has been my best friend for so long I've just learned shes going to be in the room when your naked, but some bitch who I don't even like or know very well, except for the fact she uses all the hot water, I don't want her all in my shit." Haley explained.

" Damn baby, you got a real mouth on you when your mad." He said teasing her. Haley chuckled and hit his chest. How he managed to make her smile on a shitty day she would never know.

" Come on, lets get you out of here for a little while and I'll come back and help you later. " Nathan said getting up from his spot linking his hands with hers pulling her up. Once she was up, Nathan cupped her face with his palms and kissed her lightly as he stroked his thumb back and forth over her cheek. Haley closed her eyes and her hands came up to cover his. Nathan rested his forehead against hers waiting for her to flutter her eyes open, when she did they had a staring contest blue on brown. Nathan broke it and angled his face as he kissed her sensually and slowly loving the feel and taste of her. Haley accepted his tongue into her mouth and allowed him to play with hers letting him take control of the kiss. Before it got carried away Nathan pulled back and rested his forehead against hers again. Haley looked up at him and smiled biting her lip.

" Wow." She whispered. Nathan nodded his head in agreement.

" Lets go." He whispered against her lips while pecking her and grabbing her hand pulling her out of the closet.

* * *

" Thanks for this baby." Haley whispered wrapped in his arms with her back against his chest as they sat on a huge rock in Central park watching the sun fall. Their were no paparazzi, no people just the birds chirping and them.

" I don't like seeing you upset Hales." Nathan said looking down to her. Haley slanted her face so she could look up at him better.

" I don't like being upset, I'm a happy person, glass half full kind of person." Nathan chuckled at her words, she would say that he thought to himself.

" Well, let's keep it that way." He said dropping his head down to drop a kiss on her forehead.

" Are you glass half full kind of person?" Haley asked him.

" When I'm with you." He answered playing his charm and added " and when I'm playing basketball."

" Shoot, not just me?"

" Both two of my loves Hales." Haley shot up from her spot in his arms.

" Two of your loves? As in I'm one of your loves? Don't call me crazy but does that mean you love me? I mean, well you could have meant just two things you love to do. No wait, but that still means you love me? Oh my god." Haley rambled. Nathan just chuckled.

" Yes, Haley I love you. I thought it would have been a lot harder to say but it's not its simple cause its true, I love you."

" But, why? I mean, It's just me." Haley shrugged kneeling in front of him.

" Are you kidding? Haley don't think so low of yourself, c'mere." Nathan said pulling her back into his arms.

" I hate to say it, but you have me wrapped around your little finger and you have no idea. You always have that pretty little smile on your face, and you like me for who I am, your also not one of those girls who flaunts what they have. Your this amazing girl with a cute personality and hell of a heart and you have not a clue. I love you Haley, I love your smile, your laugh, your toes, your legs, the person you are itself, I just love you." Nathan poured his heart out to her and she had small tears running down her cheek, and for once they were happy tears.

" You know I love you too and a lot of the times I think your way to good for me, especially when you make those cute speeches. You make me feel special Nathan, like you only have eyes for me and I love you for it. You spoil me with your love." Haley whispered kissing him deeply. Nathan wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her closer to him.

" I do only have eyes for you." He whispered in her ear before returning his lips back to hers sharing a passionate kiss.

* * *

" Well, cheers to our new condo." Bevin said holding up her glass of sparkling water, as Brooke chimed her glass against hers.

" Cheers." Brooke said taking a sip from her drink, placing it on the counter. They had been living in their new condo for 2 days now, there was still boxes scattered all over their open living room floor, and everything needed to be packed away.

" We should make a trip to home depot and pick out colors for the walls." Brooke suggested looking around their plain white walls. She couldn't stand looking at them.

" Have you been in Haley's room?" Bevin asked. Brooke shook her head no.

" I think her and Nathan just set up her bed last night so she could sleep comfortably, other than that I don't think I belong in there right now."

" I feel the same, Nathan slept there last night and I didn't want to intrude, I feel like she doesn't really want us in there, she's barely been in the actual house." Bevin said, walking around the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips, the only food they currently had.

" She honestly has no reason to come in here either, she has a kitchen, bathroom everything in her room and she hates us, so I don't see why she would bother coming in here." Brooke replied, walking over to the fridge to get some more water.

" Don't speak to soon." Bevin said underneath her breath. Haley opened up the doors from outside that lead her into the living room, dressed in Nathans t-shirt that reached her knee and a pair of his boxers. Cursing to herself when she saw Brooke and Bevin standing in their new kitchen.

" Hey, just wanted to grab some drinks." Haley said quietly, making her way to the fridge pulling out the big water jug.

" You know you can come in here right?" Brooke asked.

" Yeah, I know." Haley said turning her head nodding at Brooke as she found two glasses that were still wrapped in news paper.

" Are you guys going to the Maxim hot 100 party?" Haley asked, placing the jug back in the fridge making small talk.

" Yeah, want to go together?"

" Sure, I'll just tell Nathan to meet us there." Haley answered, she knew their friendship was on the rocks and right now any hanging out would be good.

" Actually, want me to just tell him and Lucas to go together?" Haley suggested. Brooke shrugged.

" I don't care, Lucas and I broke up long ago." Brooke replied trying to play it off like she didn't care.

" What?"

" Yeah, he basically said I was a bitch accept a lot nicer, I mean you know Lucas. All this other junk about me not spending time with him, whatever its his loss." Brooke shrugged. Haley rubbed her friends back with sympathy.

" Well, I'm here if you want to talk." Haley grabbed her drinks off the table , she felt bad for Brooke she did, but part of her felt Brooke deserved it. Haley made her way to her little house in the back walking in quietly. Nathan was still flat on his chest snoring asleep. Haley crawled on the bed and admired his toned back, the blanket sheets stopped at his waist giving her a view of his very sexy back. Haley loved his back, it was her new fetish of his, last week it was his jaw line, well she still found that attractive.

Haley softly ran the tips of her finger pads against his back, running them up and down. Haley moved so she was straddling his ass and bent down to his ear lightly taking it in her mouth.

" Nathan baby, wake up." Haley whispered. Nathan groaned and shifted spots, Haley giggled and lightly scratched her nails through his scalp the way he loved.

" What?" He mumbled waking up.

" Time to get up, you have rehab." Haley said running her hands up his back again, massaging his shoulder muscles. Nathan groaned into his pillow, he was not a morning person. Haley giggled and placed a kiss against the back of his neck.

" Haley Baby, your killing me, I wont get anywhere with your constant kissing and touching." Nathans raspy voice blew out. Haley giggled and got off his ass.

" Fine, no touching." Haley said. Nathan immediately rolled over pinning her underneath him.

" Now I didn't mean no touching, we got time for a quickie." Nathan mumbled leaning down to kiss her, and chuckled and covered his mouth.

" Not the best way to get a girl in bed."

" I already got you in bed, now lets go." He said teasing her.

" Fine, we will make love." Nathan added sarcastically bending down to peck her seeing if she would respond, when she didn't Nathan took her one hand in his bringing it over her head linking their fingers.

" Something wrong Miss.James?" Nathan whispered leaning down to place wet kisses against her neck, Haley closed her eyes briefly, god she loved his kisses. She was trying to play off as if she didn't want him, but it was impossible hes Nathan Scott. Haley shook her head and brought her hand to the back of his head pulling him to her lips aggressively bringing into a passionate kiss, Nathan moaned and kissed her back with just as much passion.

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey ladies!! I'm back from vacation and I got an update for you all!! I hope you enjoy, PLEASE let me know what you think!**

16

July 2008

" Nathan my feet hurt, do we have an actual destination." Haley complained as they walked around central park fingers linked together not being bothered by paparazzi, just enjoying their day together.

" Not really, why would you wear those huge ass heels anyways?" Nathan looked down to her heels that must have boosted her height a good five inches.

" Their wedges and so I can kiss you, just like this." Haley easily brought her lips to his for a quick peck lightly swinging their connected fingers. Haley was tiny compared to Nathan especially considering Haley was just listed as New Yorks shortest model.

" What if I don't want you kissing me?"

" Are you listening to yourself Scott." Haley joked and Nathan chuckled.

" Just take them off, walk around bare foot." Nathan suggested.

" Ew, no and I'm hungry baby." Haley complained again.

" My god women, your too much." Nathan teased as Haley just shrugged her shoulders.

" But you love me." Haley said looking up meeting his eyes scrunching her nose at him, Nathan smirked and lightly kissed her tiny little nose that he loved.

" That I do, how about you hop on my back and we will go grab some greasy street meat?" Nathan offered finding a way to make her happy.

" And a salty pretzel!" Haley exclaimed.

" And a salty pretzel." Nathan repeated chuckling at his girl. If it was even possible everyday he found new things he loved about her.

* * *

Haley parked her white Yukon in the one of many overly priced parking lots in Manhattan. She had her huge white Prada purse dressed in black DKNY skinny jeans and a juicy white hooded sweater. In one hand was one of her usual starbucks drink and in the other was her big notebook full of her writings. Since Writers Craft, the organization which helps struggling new writers improve their writing was only one block away she would be able to avoid paparazzi easily.

When Stepping into the building, their was a small waiting area and a secretary working away at her desk but brought her head out of the paper work when she heard the door chimes chime.

" Hi, may I help you?" The older lady asked.

" Hi, I'm Haley James. I signed up for the writers craft program." The lady at the desk smiled and picked up her phone.

" Suzy, we have another addition to the group, I'll send her up. Haley, just make your way up the stairs and its the first room on your left." Haley smiled and made her way up the stairs, she felt like she was going to collapse, she was so nervous about this. She always had the dream to be a writer but she would have never thought it would come true. Haley's hand was shaking as she knocked on the door.

" Oh my lord, its Haley James!" The women in her mid 30s exclaimed who she presumed was Suzy.

" Hi." Haley replied bitting down her bottom lip, holding her hand out to shake hers.

" Oh come on girl, give me a hug!" Suzy hollered bringing her into her arms. Haley chuckled a little bit and hugged the women. Suzy had short blond hair with square frames, she was average height with an average body.

" Everybody, this is Haley James, some may know her some may not, for those of you that don't she is one of the prettiest models out there." Suzy introduced pulling Haley into the room, man this women is aggressive Haley thought to herself. The room full of people stared at her in awe, some knowing who she was smiling up at her and some had not a clue but still had polite smiles on their faces. Haley took notice of most of the people in the room, in between their 20's and 40's.

" What brings you here darling?" Suzy asked.

" Well this is Writers Craft right?" Haley asked and Suzy laughed but stopped when she saw Haley was serious.

" Well then get yourself comfy, take a seat." Suzy introduced, Haley smiled and took the closest seat.

" Okay, let's get started. I'm Suzy, I will be teaching you guys how to become a successful writer. I took many writing courses in university so trust me I know what I'm doing. I have helped out with many of the best selling authors out there, if you take a look in the pamphlet you will see the list of names. So, let me tell you if you don't have a new and interesting plot, sorry but your writing will be tossed to the garbage within seconds. None of that 'he was a boy and she was a girl, they fell in love' none of the nonsense." Suzy hollered so everyone could hear her voice as she pulled down the chalkboard.

" If you want to write a love story, you have got to be a damn good writer."

* * *

Haley walked out of her class with relief, happiness and love for Nathan for finding that class. The class was perfect, she had already learned so much, she was tossing her pathetic love story down the drain and finding a new topic she could write about, that had actually been the homework, finding a new topic of interest since most people probably had sore story lines. Walking back down into the little office area she made her way to the bulletin bored so she could write down her schedule of her classes.

" Haley James?" A tall red headed girl spoke, Haley's head turned to where this gorgeous girl was sitting.

" Thats me." Haley said. The girl stood up and covered her mouth.

" I'm a huge fan." Haley's heart melt as she noticed the girls green eyes fill with tears.

" Aw, thank you, don't cry. Would you like an autograph?" Haley asked searching in her purse for a sharpie.

" That would be awesome! Your actually on the cover of this magazine, could you sign that." The girl said pulling out the magazine from her coach purse.

" Oh my, you got their new purse, I was looking at it the other day, so gorgeous." Haley said getting side tracked running her hands over the different patches all over the purse of the coach logo, the girl chuckled.

" Thanks, they actually had a huge sale so it dropped down to 210."

" No way, the one near fifth?"

" Yeah, a lot of stuff is on sale you should go check it out, just have to push pass the crazy bitches who use daddy's credit card still." That had Haley laughing.

" I'll be sure to do that, whats your name girly." Haley asked so she could sign her magazine.

" Rachel Gatina." She answered, thats a pretty name, Haley thought to herself.

" Here you go, enjoy." Haley handed back her magazine as Rachel admired it.

" What are you here for anyway? I didn't see you in the Writers Craft class?" Haley asked.

" I have a photo shoot to advertise nail polish, I'm actually trying to become a model." Rachel explained. Haley cringed at her photo shoot.

" I know, I'm just taking what I can get and hopefully work my way up there." Haley had lucked out when it came to modeling she had an easy pass with Brooke's clothing line, she knew how hard it was if you didn't have connections.

" How about we get out of here and I get you in with lets say Marc Jacobs or Vera Wang or just anybody other then nail polish advertising." Haley suggested, she knew she was taking a leap but she didn't see why not, she needed a friend around anyway.

" Are you joking? Stop joking." Rachel exclaimed practically jumping up and down. Haley smiled at how happy she seemed.

" I"m serious, let's go, let's hit coach first though." Haley said linking her arms with hers, as Rachel just smiled and small tears ran down her face again, it was such a miracle her dream was finally coming true.

* * *

" Alright Scott, your knee is looking a lot better, as long as your back in L.A for September to check into rehab over at Lowers because they have the best center." Doctor Cash explained looking over his ex-rays at his desk. Nathan silently prayed his knee was doing better and not worst as he still sat with his legs swung over the side of the big table.

" You already know your going to be drafted again so its no surprise that coach came in and told me to get your ass in gear for the season, so what's so spectacular in New York that you can't see until after the season?" He asked knowing their was more to the story then ' I'm living with my brother right now.'

" I told you Doc, I'm living with my brother right now, we don't see each other that much, so as much as this injury sucks it really brought us together." Nathan said lying out of his ass, anytime he was in the city he was with Haley.

" Cut the shit, whats her name?" Nathan chuckled.

" I don't know what your talking about Doc...Haley, her names Haley." Nathan said giving in.

" Ahh, Haley is she your usual blond headed lady, Nathan Scott can't seem to say no to?" Doctor asked knowing his patients background.

" Hell yeah shes blond, but not my usual. She's different, she has me loving her in the matter of 5 months, and your right I can't say no to her, she's my girl." Nathan explained.

" Oh god, since when are you a softy boy?" Doctor asked not seeing this side of Nathan.

" Since her, I have never been in love before until her, shes changed me for the better."

" What has the world come to? So what's the problem?" Doctor Cash asked.

" We haven't even discussed what were going to do when I leave in September, let alone me leaving earlier then that? What are we going to do, we can't fly back every day were both busy." Nathan explained.

" Nathan, you know damn well what you have to do, so what you haven't been dating that long, I have never seen you like this its sickening, I don't even know what I will do if I see you two together in real life, but just asked her, its a big step but I know you two will last." Doctor Cash advised.

* * *

" Hey stranger." Brooke said knocking on Haley's open doors, that led to her little house.

" Hey what's up." Brooke shrugged and walked in joining Haley on the couch.

" I actually saw some pictures of you and some redhead walking out of Writers Craft, Are you thinking about writing?" Brooke asked.

" Yeah, Nathan found me the classes and I've only took one but I love it already." Haley explained as her face lit up with excitement, Brooke chuckled at her best friend or friend or enemy or whatever they were at the moment.

" That's awesome Haley, I'm proud of you, at first I was a little upset you were stopping modeling but I support you and I'm here if you ever want to talk." Brooke let out with tears in her eyes.

" I miss you Haley." Brooke whispered, ashamed of what has happen to their friendship.

" Everything that happened was my fault, and I'm just so sorry, I don't even know what to say but I miss my best friend." Brooke's tears were strolling down her face, Haley put her book on her coffee table and brought Brooke's head to her chest running her hands through Brooke's hair.

" I miss my best friend too, I just don't know if any of this can be fixed with Bevin around." Haley explained.

" I know, I just want to be best friends again." Brooke cried.

" We will always be best friends Brookie, I promised you that." Haley whispered.

_Flashback _

" _I can't believe he broke up with me for Dana, shes such a slut she totally kissed Brendan the other day behind the dumpster." 14 year old Brooke cried as Haley held her close. _

" _I know, who cares tomorrow just look really good at school and he will want you back for sure." Haley explained. _

" _Your right, I'll wear the red tube top with my favorite jeans." Brooke said sniffling over the grade school break up. _

" _You will look so good." _

" _What if he doesn't want me back?" Brooke asked. _

" _Then you have me, I'll always be your best friend Brookie." _

_End of flashback_

" How about we start making time to hang out with each other and see what happens." Brooke suggested.

" Sounds perfect, we just have a lot of stuff to talk over."

" I know and we will I promise, also If your still interested the Clothes over Bros magazine photo shoot is next week if you want to be on the cover like we talked about."

" Actually, Rachel would be perfect for that, shes that redhead you saw me with, I will have to set up a meeting." Haley said scoring another photo shoot for Rachel.

" Alright cool. Now tell me more about boytoy, what's the latest with you two? Is he amazing in bed?" Brooke asked as Haley just smiled giving her details like they were in high school.

* * *

" I can't believe its our six month next month." Nathan said sitting on the couch looking through a car magazine.

" Yeah, big step for you huh?" Haley asked as she flipped through the Channels. Nathan was purchasing a new car since he was auctioning off his SUV to raise money for cancer patients at a big event he was putting together to raise money for cancer research as well as cancer patients. It's an event put together by him and his teammates held in L.A, where any celebrities who auction of their cars that money will go to helping cancer patients. The money raised from celebrities and anyone who attends will go to cancer research. It's Nathan's way of giving back to the community by having a huge dinner with a Las Vegas theme set to it with black jack dealers, slots, poker and the money that is won is sent to cancer research.

" Yeah, its not for you?" Nathan asked bringing his eyes away from the magazine.

" Of course it is, It's just probably bigger for you since all you used to do was sleep around your probably like freaking out trying to get out of this 6 month relationship." Haley answered, this conversation sounded a lot better in her head.

" Sorry, that didn't come out how I wanted it to." Haley said looking over to his hurt eyes and immediately felt guilty.

" No I know what you mean, but I have to go." Nathan said getting up from the couch making his way to the front door putting his shoes on. Haley silently cursed.

" No, baby don't leave, please." Haley begged getting up and meeting him at the door.

" Hales, just let me be, I have to go." Nathan said pissed off at the fact she thought he wanted out of the relationship.

" Nathan, come on just talk to me." Haley ran her hands up and down his chest linking her hands with his trying to stop his from leaving.

" Haley, let go." Nathan said with force lightly pushing her back and taking his fingers out of hers.

" Don't you dare push me Nathan Scott." Haley yelled hitting his chest.

" Then get the hell out of my way." Nathan yelled back his anger boiling inside. The thing with them was they fought over dumb stuff like this, never the big things.

" No, I said I'm sorry can we please just talk."

" Actually I believe you said 'sorry that did come out the right way' which just means you would flip the words around to make the rude way sound nice, I'm not as dumb as you think I am babe." Nathan argued.

" I don't think your dumb and seriously I didn't mean to upset you." Haley said softly.

" Too late, how dare you say I want out of this relationship Haley, thats so bitch and you know it." Nathan yelled really raising his voice now. All Haley had to do was get him riled up and he would actually argue with her like he was now instead of just walking out.

" I have put in so much to this relationship and you know that." Nathan added.

" I know and that's all I meant by it, that your not used to this kind of relationship where the love, our love baby is so strong and we haven't even been dating long." Haley replied softly placing his hand against her heart.

" Where you actually have to pay attention to other peoples feelings, which I'm failing at right now, but in the end you still know I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you and I had no right saying you wanted out." Haley said trying to soothe him as she connected their fingers together that were placed on her heart. She reached up on her tippy toes and couldn't reach his lips, Nathan chuckled and bent his head down a bit to meet her lips and kissed her softly once, twice and another and wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her forehead.

" I'm sorry." Haley whispered.

" It's okay baby." He whispered back.

" I love it when you call me that." Nathan chuckled and looked down at her.

" I always call you that." He asked confused.

" I know, and I love it." She smiled and kissed him with passion.

* * *

LIKEE ITT??


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the replies! Loved them so i decided to update for you guys again! **

**Someone asked if Rachel was going to be a bad character, and no she plays a good role in the story for once :)**

**17**

**August 2008**

Nathan made his way along the sidewalk along the side of Haley's main house, and making his way to Haley's little pad stepping inside.

" Knock, Knock." Nathan stood in the door way with a bundle of her favorite white roses which he had gotten her for their first couple of dates.

" Coming!" Haley mumbled from her spot in the bathroom as she spit the remainder of her toothpaste out walking out of the bathroom with a huge grin on her face.

" Hales, Your bodies hot and all but I don't know if they will allow you in the restaurant like that." Nathan joked as he looked at her undressed figure. She was still dressed in short PJ shorts with a tight tank top. Haley just laughed and made her way over to where he was standing.

" I haven't seen these in awhile." Haley said lightly touching the flower pedals. She knew they were a symbol to their relationship and that made her love them even more. Taking them from his hand and resting them on a nearby table she grabbed Nathan's hand dragging him to the touch. Haley pushed on his shoulders letting him fall to the couch as she straddled him as her lips instantly connected with his in a fiery kiss. Nathan moaned in her mouth the instant their lips connected and kissed her back gliding his tongue against hers. Nathans hand rested on her hip massaging her hip bone as his free hand ran up and down her thigh causing goosebumps to form. Haley's hips were slowing starting to grind against Nathan gaining her another moan.

" Baby, you gotta stop." Nathan's hoarse voice blew out. Haley giggled and shook her head bringing her lip in between her teeth. Her hair was flowing everywhere around her shoulders. Nathan groaned god she was sexy, he had never seen her take control like she just did and he wasn't hating it.

" Happy Anniversary." Haley whispered against his lips as she kissed his lips lightly. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Happy Anniversary to you too Hales." Nathan whispered to her kissing her quickly sliding his tongue in and back out, he couldn't get enough of her.

" What's the game plan for tonight?" Haley asked. Nathan chuckled and slapped her ass bringing her off the couch.

" Get dressed and you'll see." He smirked down at her. Haley groaned she hated surprises.

" Baby, I have to know what to wear." Nathan laughed at her little girl behavior and bent down to her waist level picking her up a bit walking them to her room. Haley's arms wrapped around his neck and placed gentle kisses against his ear.

" Not going to work Haley, just don't wear heels, I like when your only up to my chest." Nathan said putting her down. Haley crunched her face, she always wore heels but agreed to make him happy.

" Whatever you say Scott." Haley replied pushing him out of the room closing the door.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were just finishing up their dinner at the trump hotel. Nathan had booked a suite and decorated it with white rose pedals all around the room. He laid out a few candles and ordered in room service. He knew he was going all out for just 6 months, but for him that was a long time. He had never had a month relationship with a girl let alone 6.

" That was damn good." Haley said has she finished her big bowl of cheesy mac.

" Shit, you finished that big bowl."

" I told you babe, food of the gods." Haley said smiling making her way to go sit on his lap. Haley had decided on a Vera Wang short white dress showing a perfect amount of cleavage and put light curls through her hair just the way Nathan liked it.

" Thanks for this, I love it, I promise we will put the bed to good use." Haley said sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

" Damn baby, your really...out there today, I like it." Nathan said chuckling as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

" You have officially corrupted to me, and that's not a good thing mister." Haley said pointing at him.

" It is for me, can I give you your present now?"

" I told you not to get me anything." Haley said.

" Come on, you knew I wasn't going to listen, its nothing big." Nathan answered getting up from his spot as he pulled out a medium sized black box from his pocket. Handing it over to Haley he pulled her back on his lap as she untied the little bow reading the little card underneath it.

_Baby, I only hope for more good times with you. _

_You know I love you. _

_Nate. _

Haley smiled and placed the card on her lap as she opened the box and a silver key was laying against the red velvet, Haley's eyes shot to Nathans.

" Is this what I think it is?" Haley asked picking up the key. Nathan's hands were sweating, he couldn't tell if her tone was angry, sad or happy.

" Baby, don't freak out but with me leaving in September to get into a better rehab and ready for the season I have to leave New York and I want you by my side, not miles away." Nathan said running his hands up and down her back. Haley ran a hand through her hair.

" I, its... wow." Haley spit out, she didn't know what to say.

" I just, my life's in New York and Brooke and I, were finally doing better I can't just leave. No, no, no I can't my writing classes are here, my house, my friends and it's way to soon, we haven't been dating that long." Haley rambled out. Nathans heart broke into about a thousand pieces, no a million pieces to be exact.

" Oh, okay." Nathan whispered.

* * *

" You said no! Are you crazy?" Brooke yelled as they were walking the busy streets.

" Brooke, come on you don't think I can just pack up my life and leave to L.A, its crazy there, its party life and paparazzi, it's not me." Haley complained as she tried explaining to Brooke as they waited for the walk signal.

" Haley, I have known you almost my whole life and this has got be the dumbest thing you have done. There is paparazzi here, there is clubs on every street here it's the exact same. Give me one reason why you wouldn't leave?" Brooke asked.

" Brooke, I don't want to leave you here thats the main reason. I have never lived without you, we have been best friends for ever I can't easily cope with having to leave you. I also don't want to give up on writing." Haley explained, Brooke hadn't really realized that if Haley left it meant she wouldn't see her as much.

" Haley, I love you and I would miss you more then you know, but I have seen the way Nathan looks at you, its with pure adoration and love. I have also seen the way he looks at all the sluts in bars when he wasn't dating you, nothing but 'let's get this over with I'm horny' don't stay behind just because of me. As for writing, you can finish your classes and then join him in New York." Brooke explained. Haley sighed.

" Haley, I love you and as your best friend I really think you should go, it will be hard on both of us but only because your my best friend I'm telling you to go even though I will cry for days." Brooke said, Haley through her arm over Brooke's shoulder and rested her head against her neck.

* * *

" So, in next months issue of OK my photo shoot is going to have a full spread and tomorrow I have an interview in L.A about being the new model of the month!" Rachel exclaimed happily, Haley smiled at her friend happy that she finally got her down the right path. They were sitting down at the local Juice shack in Manhattan.

" Rachel thats great, I knew you had what it takes. I'm actually flying out to L.A tomorrow for the Lakers Cancer event, the event isn't until Saturday you should totally come with." Haley offered.

" Ou, going to catch up with boytoy?" Rachel asked making kissing sounds.

" Funny, Brooke calls him that too and yeah I guess." Haley added shrugging her shoulders.

" You alright Haley?" Rachel asked noticing Haley's mood change. Her and Nathan hadn't talked within the last 2 weeks after the big moving in deal went down. They had shared a few simple text messages 'hey whats up' 'nothing' and it never went further.

" No, no, I'm fine were just not really talking right now, if this event wasn't for a good cause I wouldn't be going." Haley explained.

" Well I'm here if you need me and I would love to go."

" Awesome, you can meet Brooke and Bevin too and discuss the photo shoot at the end of the month, which I'm so totally pumped for by the way." Haley added trying to get her thoughts of Nathan out of her mind.

" Me too! We gon' be hot hot!" Rachel exclaimed, they had decided they would both do the first cover of Clothes over Bros magazine together to add a little spice to the picture, really make it stand out.

* * *

" Nathan Scott! Can we get a quick word?" A reporter asked as Nathan jumped out of his black Escalade. All players running the event had to be at the event a lot earlier so they could set up and and get everything ready so Nathan was still dressed in sweats and a T-shirt.

" Yeah, sure." Nathan said politely stopping for the reporter.

" Being a main organizer of this event, what exactly is going to go down tonight?"

" Well, we have a bunch of celebrities and people coming out, 3000 tickets were sold on the Internet and cars can be auctioned off for cancer patients, in the middle of the room we have a huge donation box for cancer research, theres a dinner, a dance and an after party. Were hoping to raise a lot of money from the casino games, donations and cars auctioned off." Nathan explained.

" Is girlfriend Haley James scheduled to appear?"

" Yes, she's suppose to be coming." Nathan answered, shit I completely forgot she was coming Nathan thought to himself. Nathan wasn't trying to avoid her he just needed to time away from her for a bit, he really hadn't expected her to say no but boy did he miss her.

" Do you think your knee injury is going to keep you from the season."

" Doctor says I should be good."

" Everyone wants to know, are you a romantic boy Scott?" Nathan chuckled.

" Not at all, I only am towards Haley cause I know she appreciates that, thats all for now, thanks." Nathan said walking away knowing the more questions the reporter asked the more personal they would get.

* * *

" Guys, I'm going to head out to the hall to talk to Nathan." Haley said throwing on a her matching Juicy sweater to her sweat pants and her hair was just thrown in a messy bun with no make up still looking flawless. She knew he would be early and she could sit down and talk to him.

" Good luck!" All three of the girls yelled from the living room as they munched on cereal, pancakes and tons of breakfast foods. Rachel, Brooke and Bevin were all getting along well with no fighting, and surprisingly Bevin and Haley shared a few conversations. Brooke and Rachel instantly clicking.

Flagging down a taxi, Haley made her way to the hall. Walking in it was hectic, there were event planners, tables pushed every where, 7 feet tall Laker players every where, it was crazy, how the hell she was going to find Nathan was beyond her.

" Hey you looking for Scott?" Some overly tall man asked her who she assumed was a Laker player.

" Yeah, do you know where he is?" Haley asked.

" Just make your way behind the stage and he should be somewhere." The guy explained hitting his other players on the arms telling them to catch the view, they all stared down Haley's back side as she walked behind the stage.

Haley's eyes wondered around the empty area backstage, it was a lot less hectic and quiet. Haley saw Nathan's backside walk into room and went over to it knocking lightly.

" It's open." She heard him yell, Haley took a deep breath and stepped inside. His back was faced toward her as he sat at a desk filling out paper work.

" Hey." Haley quietly whispered. Nathan's hand stopped witting as he recognized the voice, he could recognize it anywhere. Nathan turned around in his chair.

" What are you doing here?" He asked, Haley bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous and shrugged her shoulders.

" I just wanted to talk to you before the big party." Haley said quietly, she could already feel tears swelling in her eyes and she hadn't even talked with him.

" Talk." He spit out. Haley was fighting hard to keep her tears in her eyes, she didn't want to seem like a baby she just missed him, felt guilty for hurting him, wanted to hear him say he loved her, missed him kissing her, talking with him, she just wanted to get back to how they were 3 weeks ago.

" Why are you avoiding me?"

" I'm not, I just need some time away from you." He answered being a snug bastard.

" That hurts me Nathan, you could of at least answered my calls to tell me that." Haley whispered with a tear strolling down her eye but she quickly wiped it away. Nathan looked down fidgeting with his fingers when he saw her tear fall, he could never handle her crying all he wanted to was fix her.

" Well you hurt me Haley, you completely freaked out on all the reasons why you wouldn't leave and not once did you mention anything good about leaving to come to L.A" Nathan yelled.

" I know, I got scared and pulled away, I want to live with you." Haley said with a few more tears rolling down her face.

" But?"

" I want both you and friends." Haley explained. Nathan sighed.

" Well figure your shit out then Haley, I'm already living at home now."

" What? I thought you leave in September?" Haley asked.

" I figured I could sign into rehab earlier." Haley's body was shaking and more tears were strolling down her face, turning around away from his she wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths trying to catch her breath.

" Baby, I don't want to break up over this." Haley said turning around making her way over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan closed his eyes and hugged her back.

" Were not, I just need to know your answer so we can figure out a schedule of when we can see each other." He said softly running his fingers over her back pulling her to sit in his lap as she cried in his neck.

" Right now?" She asked, and got her answer when he stayed silent. Haley sniffled and pulled back her loose strands of hair falling. Nathan looked at her tear stained face and red shot eyes praying she would say yes.

" Ok." She whispered even though she really didn't want to leave Brooke, but she had a feeling if she said no things would go downhill. Nathan's face immediately was shinning with a smile.

" Seriously?" He asked. Haley chuckled and wiped at her tears.

" Yes, I'll move in with you." She said kissing him lightly. Nathan hugged her tight almost breaking her.

" Thank god." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

The night had been a huge success, Haley already knew they had raised a ton of money, over 40 cars were auctioned and their donation box was almost full.

" Good job tonight baby." Haley said as her head lay against his chest as they were slowing dancing to 'For the nights I cant remember' by Hedley.

" Thank you." He said looking down at her placing a kiss on her forehead while tightening his grip on her hand. Haley smiled up at him and reached up to meet him half way for a kiss. Laying her head back against his chest she looked over to where Brooke, Bevin and Rachel were just goofing off on the dance floor even though it was slow song smiling at them hoping to join them later. Looking over to another group of teenage girls who were pretending to be a couple, laughing at the way the one arched her shoulders back. Haley looked up towards Nathan, she couldn't help but wonder,_ Is he my life now?_


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the replies ladies! This story is slowly coming to an end very soon, so enjoy the last few chapters.**

**This chapter is pretty much to show how Haley's life with Nathan is going to be.**

18

August 2008

It had been a week after the huge charity event and Haley was still at Nathans living off a suitcase full of clothes. She had decided she would go home next week for her writing class and start packing up her life in boxes, except for Brooke that is. She hadn't regretted making the decision moving in with Nathan, she just felt she had to do it or their relationship would slowly break down, as much as she loved her best friend, this was a guy who she could easily picture her future with. She had to admit though his house was kicking, it was huge with high ceilings, huge rooms, master baths, huge lawn with a beach setting in the back yard. Playing basketball as a profession sure did pay off. It hadn't exactly set in that she lived at his house yet since she still had to go back to New York to get all of her stuff.

" I thought you were joining me in the shower?" Nate whispered in Haley's ear as she stood behind the stove boiling water for mac and Cheese. His arms snaked around her hips as his hands lightly ran smoothing circles against the soft skin under her shirt. Haley relaxed into his touch, resting her back against his warm damp chest.

" I was but then I found this wonderful box of craft dinner." Haley smiled up at him placing a kiss against his chest.

" You picked craft dinner over my hot body?" Nathans hands were slipping below her shorts running his hands up and down her thighs. Haley was a sucker for his hands, he knew where to move them and when to.

" Sorry babe, it's just a lot better." Haley said teasing him feeling her body temperature rise as Nathan bent his head down placing light kisses against her shoulder blade.

" Really?" His tongue licked and sucked at the sensitive skin enjoying her squirm beneath him.

" Mhm." She managed to croak out as his lips traveled deeper into her weak spot, her neck. Nathan's hands moved back up to her waist lightly running the pads of his fingers against her soft skin forming goosebumps at the touch, along with laying kisses against her neck nipping at it his teeth. Haley's temperature was rising due to the steam from the boiling water and the incredible guy behind her.

" Sure about that baby?" Nathan asked once more time, when he felt Haley nodded her head yes, he quickly took her earlobe into his mouth letting his tongue do its magic and laid a soft kiss against it.

"Okay then." He whispered walking away with a smirk on his face leaving her standing their flustered. Nathan made his way down to the entertainment room flipping on the big screen. Haley grinned and shook her head turning off the stove and making her way down the hall.

" You know, its not nice to tease Nathan." Haley walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and straddled his lap running a finger down his cheek.

" Oh but I wasn't teasing baby, you were just being stubborn, we would be having sex on the kitchen floor by now if you would have just admitted I'm hotter."

" Oh really, so this?" Haley asked running her fingers along the bare skin above his boxers lightly, back and fourth.

" Isn't teasing my dear?" Haley asked.

" No, it just makes me do this." Nathan flipped Haley to her back as his body took over hers attacking her lips, Haley moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hips were grinding against hers instantly.

* * *

" Haley, do you want to go out tonight?" Nathan yelled as he heard her coming up the stairs.

" Well it looks like you are." Haley commented as she walked in as Nathan was trying on different dress shirts that were thrown around the room. Nathans messy style was defiantly going to be a problem Haley thought to herself. Thank god he had the maids.

" Well yeah, do you want to come?" Nathan asked. Haley shrugged her shoulders while picking up some of his clothes and folding them.

" Where?"

" Well probably out for dinner and then a club somewhere." Nathan had decided on a black dress shirt and was now moving to what jeans he wanted.

" Well your obviously going if I go or not so I guess." Haley got up from her spot on the bed and moved to her suitcase pulling out a few outfits.

" Haley, don't be like that, if you don't want to go then don't." Nathan spit out pulling on his jeans grabbing his watch off the table.

" I'll go Nathan, I'll need a few minutes to get ready." Haley was not up for an argument right now.

" Try and make it quick." Nathan finished as he walked out of the room. Haley sighed and just pulled out a pair of Lucky skinny jeans throwing on a Chanel white dress top hugging at her hips and loose up top with a simple black cardigan. Looking into a mirror messing with her hair a little bit she was ready to go pulling it into a side loose pony tail letting it fall on her shoulder. Walking down stairs in a pair of black open toed heels, Nathan was already pulled out of the driveway waiting for her.

" Alright, I'm ready." Haley fastened her seatbelt and lightly smiled at Nathan giving him the go.

" You look great baby." Nathan said reaching across the console connecting their fingers feeling bad about how he acted upstairs.

" Yeah, thanks." She simply answered. Nathan sighed and stepped on the gas, he was going to have to make up for it tonight.

They had arrived at an Italian restaurant and Nathan had introduced Haley to his group of mixed friends and right now she wasn't really liking any of the girls too much, they were too into their looks and all they talked about was shopping. The guys were just your typical guys, she didn't have a problem with them.

" What are you getting?" Nathan asked Haley as his hand slid to her knee giving it a squeeze. Haley smiled and shrugged her shoulders, Nathan chuckled.

" Your getting the Mac and Cheese aren't you?" He asked knowingly, he didn't even think this place served Mac and Cheese but once he saw it on the menu he knew she would be getting it. Haley nodded her head and giggled. Nathan just chuckled and placed a kiss against her cheek resting his hand on her knee.

" I'm sorry about earlier." Nathan whispered as he leaned in towards her ear placing a kiss there. Haley noticed Kara from across the table eying the two of them so Haley put up her menu so she couldn't see.

" I know you are, you become a softy when you feel bad about your actions." Haley whispered cupping his chin in her hand. Nathan chuckled, it was true.

" Alright good, I'm sorry though I was being a jerk." He whispered before leaning in to quickly kiss her, not too much though knowing she didn't like PDA. Haley put down her menu so Kara could see her last action.

" It's okay." She answered running her fingers through his hair before pulling him in for a sensual kiss shocking Nathan at first but gladly accepting.

" Yeah! Go Haley!" One of the drunker girls chanted, as the boys at the table just laughed and hooted. Kara just sat there with a snug look on her face. Haley pulled back and smiled kissing him lightly once more pulling away smiling right at Kara before turning back to Nathan.

* * *

Nathan was stretched out on the couch recliner enjoying a episode of the Simpsons. Haley's footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, when she reached the door way Nathan's eyes met with hers.

" Are you coming up to bed?" Haley asked quietly wearing one of his Duke t-shirts that reached her knees and her hair was all messy from attempting to sleeping.

" I'm not tired and I don't what the bedroom T.V to wake you." Nathan explained with his arm draped over his head. Haley made her way to where he was sitting and climbed up onto the recliner pulling down a throw blanket cuddling into his side with her blanket. Nathans draped arm from over his head came down to rest along her side pulling her in closer.

" Not that I'm complaining but what was up with that kiss at the table, I thought you hated PDA?" Nathan asked. Haley giggled and tangled her legs within his.

" I do, just Kara kept eying you and I just wanted to show her you were mine." Nathan chuckled running his fingers through her hair.

" Jealousy looks good on you baby." Haley lightly hit his chest.

" I'm not jealous, I just don't want her thinking she can get you or whatever else was going through her mind." Haley explained.

" Don't worry baby, you got nothing to worry about." Nathan knew Kara still wanted more, she wanted more the night they hooked up back when he was an all round player but he wasn't interested.

" Promise?" Haley asked.

" I promise." Nathan leaned down to seal it with a kiss.

" I love you baby, remember that." He whispered down placing a kiss on her forehead.

" I love you too." She sleepily answered.

* * *

" So how was the little taste of L.A. Haley?" Bevin asked Haley as her and Brooke were helping pack up all of Haley's belongings.

" It was, different I guess. I'm obviously not telling Nathan I'm not happy living there, but he does make it better I just don't like the surroundings, but I like being there with Nathan." Haley explained packing up her clothes from the closet.

" So basically, hate L.A. Love Nathan?" Brooke asked.

" Pretty much, I'm going to miss you guys that for sure." Haley said bringing both girls into a hug.

" We'll miss you too best friend." Brooke quickly wiped at her tears so Haley wouldn't notice, that had agreed not saying good bye at the airport knowing it would be way to hard, so they decided on going out tonight instead, Rachel, Bevin, Brooke and Haley of course.

* * *

" Cheers to Haley moving in with Nathan, but we hate you for leaving." Brooke said holding up a shot glass as they were sitting in a booth at the loft night club. The girls chuckled and took a shot.

" So hows the house, totally huge?" Rachel asked taking sip from her cosmopolitan.

" Pretty damn big, you could get lost."

" You scored the perfect guy with money in the bank, so not fair." Bevin pouted. Haley just chuckled but had to agree Nathan was everything she could ask for in a boyfriend.

" Well let's stop sitting around and have fun on my last day." Haley said getting out from the booth holding out her hand for the girl to hold as they made their way to dance floor being girls and just having fun.

* * *

Brooke decided she had to join Haley at the airport, just the two of them to say their goodbyes. They knew it was going to be hard but they were best friends, Brooke couldn't just say goodbye at a club.

" So, I guess this is it." Haley said shrugging her shoulders standing outside her gate with her ticket and purse in hand.

" Yeah, this happened a lot faster than I thought it would." Brooke whispered with tearful eyes. This right here was exactly why she didn't want to leave, she would miss her best friend way to much, sure they had gone through a rough patch but that didn't mean she didn't love her.

" I promise to keep in touch." Haley brought Brooke into a hug letting her tears fall down.

" Pinky promise?" Brooke asked holding up her pinky while they were still hugging each other. Haley chuckled and wrapped her little finger around Brooke's.

" Alright, I have to go, I'll miss you B.Davis." Haley said using their high school nicknames.

" I'll miss you too H.James."

* * *

Haley walked through the terminal with her eyes still blood shot, she had spent a good amount of the time crying and remembering old memories that her and Brooke shared. She had also come to the conclusion that she loved Nathan a lot more than she thought to leave her best friend in New York.

Walking out of her gate she saw Nathan standing waiting for her with a single white rose. Haley smiled and felt another tear stream down her face. Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around him loving the feel of being in his arms. Pulling back his hands hugged at her hips taking in her red eyes and tumbled hair, she still looked cuter than ever.

" Are you okay?" He asked taking a hand from her hip running it through her hair. Haley simply nodded and chuckled wiping at her tear.

" Your lucky I love you Nathan Scott."

" Trust me, I know I' am." Nathan whispered wrapping his arms around her waist tightly hugging her to his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all your replies! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

19

September 2008

" How's your writing coming?" Nathan asked as his body covered her naked one running his hand over her forehead. Nathan and Haley were in bed enjoying a Sunday rainy day in L.A together. Their legs were intertwined together in the sheets as they spent the day talking, eating and making love.

" Mm, very good, I have learned a lot. I just have one more class and then we will see what happens." Haley explained grazing her finger's up down his back muscles. Nathan smiled and leaned down to lightly kiss her lips.

" I know you don't like living here but thank you for moving in with me." Nathan whispered against her lips tracing his tongue against her bottom lip.

" Who said I didn't like living here?" Haley asked and chuckled at Nathans facial expression.

" It's not you baby you actually make It better, I'm just not a fan of L.A" Haley explained scratching at his scalp as Nathans eyes fluttered shut.

" Well if theres anything I can do to make it better let me know." Nathans lips placed light kisses against her collar bone.

" I know what you can do right now." Haley whispered as she ran her foot up his leg reaching up to take his earlobe into her mouth teasing it. Nathan chuckled and reached for another condom in his night stand.

" I'm on it baby." He whispered before capturing her lips.

* * *

6 years later.

" Daddy, can I get a pink sucker." Little 4 year old Kylie asked pointing to the sucker rack as she held onto her daddy's pinky in the grocery store.

" Sure princess, but you can only eat it after dinner." Nathan said reaching down to pick her up and rest her against his hip as they waited for grocery's.

" But daddy." Kylie whined pouting her little lips at Nathan. Nathan chuckled at how much she was like her mother, she had the blond hair with the little button nose, but Nathans ocean blue eyes.

" Okay fine, but you have to eat your whole dinner." Nathan said giving in reaching for a pink sucker and placing it with the rest of the grocery's. The women at the checkout chuckled. Kylie had Nathan wrapped around her little finger, he would do anything for her.

" Yay! Thank you." She said kissing her daddies cheek.

" Your welcome princess, you ready to go home and see mommy." Nathan asked as Kylie shook her head up and down like a boggle head sucking on her pink sucker.

* * *

" Baby!" Nathan yelled as him and Kylie walked through the house with the bags of groceries. Well, Nathan having them all and Kylie having one little one.

" Mommy!" Kylie yelled dropping her grocery bag as her little legs ran through their giant L.A. home. With Nathan still playing for the Lakers after having Kylie they had decided to still stay in L.A. and move when Nathan retired. Haley had actually got use to it deciding on the fact that it was where her family was so she was there too. Nathan had popped the question on their one year not caring that it was still early, they had eloped and immediately got started on a family and here they were now happy as ever. Haley still saw Brooke from time to time. When she had Book signings in New York she always spent the weekend with her having girly weekends. Haley's writing at been a huge success, her first novel was a biography all about the life of herself, becoming a New Yorks bestselling biography.

" There's my little girl." Haley said sweeping up Kylie into her arms and peppering her sticky face with kisses.

" Mommy, look at the sucker daddy got me!" Kylie said pointing the sucker towards her face.

" Wow, you must have been a good girl."

" I was." Kylie beamed as Haley chuckled.

" Yes you were princess." Nathan entered the kitchen with all the grocery bags placing them on the counter before moving towards Haley.

" Hey baby." Nathan whispered before placing a small kiss against her lips.

" Ew, gross!" Kylie said covering her eyes with her little hands. Nathan and Haley chuckled.

" Why don't we get you cleaned up and we can all make dinner together?" Haley offered.

" Okay! Okay!" Kylie shouted squirming out of her moms grasp and running down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

" Do you need help?" Nathan asked.

" No daddy, I can do it." Her little voice yelled back.

" A sucker before dinner huh?" Haley asked grinning wrapping her arms around his waist. Nathan smirked.

" I couldn't help it, she gave me the look you know I can't turn down." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist as well. Haley chuckled and leaned up to placed a kiss against his lips, she loved that Nathan loved their little girl so much.

" So, I went to the doctors." Haley stated.

" And..?" Nathan asked praying their second baby was on the way. Haley bit her bottom lip and nodded grinning.

" For sure?" He asked.

" For sure, were pregnant!" Haley screeched bringing her arms to his neck hugging him. Nathan chuckled.

" Mm, I love you baby." He whispered into her hair.

" I love you too."

" What about me." Kylie pouted walking into the kitchen.

" Oh, you too baby girl, c'mere." Haley said opening her arms for Kylie to join in on their hug.

" I love you too mommy and daddy."

The end!

* * *

Hhe, i know its cheesy but I just love cute ending stories!

Hope you guys keep reading any other stories I write, I'm actually working on a new one so we will see If I like it or not!


End file.
